Kur Again: Soul Of the Nonexistent
by hollyleaf15
Summary: Zak and his family were about a cryptic but it turns for the worse. This cryptic is a soul catcher and it attacks Zak. It takes the soul and leaves however the next day, Zak wakes up as himself. How can that be? Find out in Kur Again: Soul of the Nonexistent.
1. Chapter 1: Soul Eater

_**Kur Again: Soul Of the Nonexistent**_

**Zak and his family were about a cryptic but it turns for the worse. This cryptic is a soul catcher and it attacks Zak. It takes the soul and leaves however the next day, Zak wakes up as himself. How can that be? Find out in Kur Again: Soul of the Nonexistent.**

* * *

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone! I am back with my 4th story!

Zak: Yeah!

Hollyleaf: This is my trilogy!

2K: Or sequel

Hollyleaf: I don't know. It could be considered whatever people choose.

2K: …

Hollyleaf: Anyways, while I am eating this taco, we will be having our main OC's coming back!

Chloe: Yeah!

Tyler: Hey ya!

Khloe: What's up?

Hollyleaf: Anyways I better get on with the story.

Khloe: You think.

Hollyleaf: And by the way I am planning for new OC's to appear so can you help me create some! Information is on my account!

2K: Yep. Hollyleaf does not own TSS.

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

It has been 1 year since Chloe has been gone. Zak and his family started to get back into the habit of capturing cryptics. They all have been better. Tyler has decided to stay with the Saturday's and Zak M. and Komodo M. have not been found over the year.

Zak and Chloe have stayed in touch with the book that Zak found. They talked to each other. Wadi and Ulraj left for their homes. Zak was spending more of his time talking to Chloe than anything else. Doc and Drew were spending time on research about more of Zak's powers. They were hoping that they could get Chloe back somehow. Tyler, Doyle, Fisk, Zon, and Komodo were spending their times by playing video games and Tyler and Doyle has been building new tech. However all of them spent their times capturing cryptics whenever they showed up.

The sirens blared and everyone stopped what they were doing and rushed to the command center. They skidded to a halt and almost crashed into another.

"What cryptic is on the lose this time?" Zak asked.

"It's the soul eater. It catches souls from people and then waits until the soul is 'ripen' and eats it." Drew said.

"Boys you are not going this time." Doc said.

"Ah! PLEASE!" Zak begged.

"No this is a soul eater! We don't want your soul to be taken," Drew said.

"Okay. Whose going?" Zak asked.

"Doc, Tyler, Doyle and me," Drew said.

"Wait so we are going to fight a beast that eats souls? Cool now I can have a new story to tell Zak," Doyle said.

"Be sure to tell me when you guys get back!" Zak said.

"Okay!" Doyle said as they left the command center. They were going to Lábrea, Brazil. It has many trees and a river nearby too. The city has been getting more and more missing people recently.

"Don't you think that mini-man gave up too quickly?" Doyle asked.

"I believe that is totally true," Tyler replied.

"I hope mini-man won't get into any trouble," Doyle said.

Zak was hiding in one of the large bin containers on the airship. Fisk, Komodo, and Zon was coming with him.

"Hey you guys. The trip won't be for long okay?" Zak said.

"What if they try to come back here?" Fisk asked. (I will just make Fisk talk normal)

"Don't worry they won't check here. Anyways we should be here by now," Zak said. The ship was up in the air and Doc, Drew, Tyler, and Doyle left the ship and went into the village. Zak, Fisk, Komodo and Zon got out of the container.

"See I told you that we are here," Zak says as they get out of the container. "Okay let's go find the soul eater!"

They jumped out of the airship and went into the woods.

* * *

_**In the Village**_

Drew, Doc, Tyler, and Doyle went inside the village to get more information according to soul eater.

"Excuse me have you heard of the soul eater?" Drew asked.

"Yes the creature has been toturing over the years and now it has decided to eat more and more. It often takes souls of young kids rather than adults," a guy said.

"Like how old?" Drew asked.

"It can as young as an infant or as old as 18 years old. Many children have gone missing due to the soul eater," the man said.

"Where can we find the soul eater?" Doc asked.

"The soul eater can be found in those woods over the river," the man pointed.

"Thank you," Drew said as they left for the woods

* * *

_**In the Woods**_

Zak, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon were searching the area for soul eater. The soul eater was a big fat feathered cryptic. It had soulless black eyes. Zak was wondering where the heck would a big fat flightless bird would be. Zak look and saw that the blimp on the otherside of the river. Wait how did he get there? He was so confuse and then something tackled him to the ground away from the river. There was a guy no something that looked like a man that was covered in feathers and his eyes are soulless.

"So you're the soul eater," Zak said.

* * *

_**Zak's POV**_

I slid out from his grip and ran away from the soul eater. I dodge every tree and rock and obstacle but with each passing second, it came closer and closer. I ran for my life huffing and puffing as I ran. I tripped face down and landed in some mud. I turn and found myself face to face with the soul eater. I screamed like there was no tomorrow but I might not even live till then.

It opened its mouth and it was horrid. Its mouth had long canine teeth and began to suck my soul out. My vision turned red and I screamed. It felt that my own skin was being torn away from my body. It was so painful that tears of pain streamed down my face.

For a moment, Chloe's flashed across my face and I smiled at that for a moment. Why was I thinking her at the moment? The world was becoming dimmer and black. Then I took one last look at the world and fell asleep.

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Drew, Doc, Tyler, Doyle, Fisk, Komodo, and Zon saw that the soul eater had Zak. They all rushed to cross the river and soon found themselves on the other side. They searched all over the place until Fisk found Zak. Zak was unconscious and wasn't even breathing.

"ZAK! WAKE UP!" Drew said shaking Zak's body trying to wake him up.

"His soul was taken wasn't it," Drew said.

No one replied. Drew cried over her lost son and put her hand over to his heart and jumped in surprise.

"Zak's still alive. Come on! We need medical support now!" Drew said.

Fisk grabbed Zak bridal style and they all ran towards the airship. Doc hooked up Zak to a heatbeat sensor and put on an oxygen on Zak. His heatbeat was very low until it start to grow a little bit at a time until he was normal. Doc and Drew sighed in relief. It was late so Doc, Tyler, and Doyle went to sleep.

"You can go to sleep," Fisk said.

"Okay, look over Zak over the night," Drew said leaving for bed.

"Hey Komodo, do you think that Zak is okay?" Fisk asked.

"I don't know but he is breathing at least," Komodo replied.

"I'm sure he's fine Fisk. Zak has gotten into trouble before but he always have gotten out of ir alive," Zon said.

"Yeah I guess so," Fisk said.

* * *

_**Zak's POV**_

Am I dead? I opened my eyes to a bright light. Heaven? I opened them fully and saw that I was in the medical room. Fisk, Komodo, and Zon slept right next to me. I smiled as I sat up.

"Fisk, Komodo, Zon, wake up," I said nudging each of them awake.

"ZAK!" Fisk said hugging me.

"Ow, Fisk that hurts you know," I said wincing at the pain.

"Zak! You okay!" Zon and Komodo cried aloud.

"I wonder why I am still alive? I mean it did take a soul- oh no. Fisk can you carry me to my room?" I asked.

"But what about-"

"Just do it please," I interrupted Fisk.

Fisk came over to me and picked me up. I winced at the pain but still motion Fisk to keep on going. Fisk walked on as Komodo and Zon followed.

When we got to my room, Fisk set me down on my bed. I flipped on my side and pulled out a book. It was a large, brown, leathered book. This was the book I found the day Chloe had died, however she left me a gift that held her memories and I could talk to her through the book.

I opened it up to the last page. Inside had words from previous conversations and a picture of Chloe.

"Chloe, you there?" I asked.

I waited for several minutes but she didn't reaspond. Tyler came rushing in the room and found me and my brothers and sister.

"Zak you can't be out of bed," Tyler said.

"Chloe. Chloe. She's alive," I said.

"What! How? What!" Tyler said.

"All the evidence is here. Chloe is not talking back to me. Chloe's picture that was once blank has color in it. Lastly, Chloe's face showed up when my soul was being taken," I said.

"So Chloe is alive?" Tyler asked.

"Well, yes. She is just a soul right now that's been taken by the soul eater," I said.

"That make me so much better," Tyler said sarcastically.

Zak!

Chloe?

Oh thank goodness Zak! I thought you guys were too far away!

What do you mean?

I am stuck in the cave with this cryptic. Actually, I'm not alone. There are many other souls that are stuck here but there just wondering around. I tried to talk to them but they aren't saying a thing to me. Also some old ancient magic text and people's names. I can only make out some words about the magic text. Memory. Keep. Soul. Eat.

What are you going to do?

I am going to try to escape.

Okay how about you escape and we will meet up in 10 minutes at the river.

Okay I will see you then.

Goodbye Chloe.

Goodbye Zak.

"Hey Tyler, we are going to meet your sister at the river," I said.

"Really?" Tyler said.

"Yes. We going to see her in 10 minutes at the river," I said.

"Okay let's go!" Tyler shouted taking my hand and flying out of the airship towards the river.

* * *

_**10 Minutes Later at the River**_

We were waiting at the river. We were sitting on a log. We were playing tic tac toe. We were curentally at a tie but this game would determine the winner. Tyler was about to take his turn until we saw a figure. It was Chloe.

"CHLOE!" I shouted waving my arms in the air.

She looked at me with confusion. She turned around and walked away.

"What just happen?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Tyler said.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Okay so that's chapter 1.

Tyler: What did you do to Chloe's memories?

Hollyleaf: I can't say. It has to stay a secret.

Tyler: Please.

Hollyleaf: No.

Tyler: Please!

Hollyleaf: No!

Tyler: PLEASE!

Hollyleaf: NO! you what! I think I will end this. (got out a cortex disrupter mini-gun)

Tyler: AHHH!

Hollyleaf: CHARGE!

Zak: Okay…

Khloe: Hahaha! That's so funny!

Zak: That is true. I do got to admit that is really funny.

Tyler: HELP ME! AND STOP STEALING MY STUFF!

Khloe: Please re-

BOOM!

Khloe: *cough* Back to what I was saying. Please r-

BOOM!

Khloe: They be-

BOOM!

Khloe: Stop it.

BOOM!

Khloe: Stop it!

BOOM!

Khloe: STOP IT! (fires ice at Hollyleaf and Tyler. Now Tyler and Hollyleaf is frozen in place)

Zak: Wow, that's scary.

Khloe: *Cough* Please review for Hollyleaf.


	2. Chapter 2: 10 Minutes

**Chapter 2: 10 Minutes Can Do a lot of Damage**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone!

Zak: Hi so what now?

Khloe: What do you mean what now?

Chloe: Did you made me lose my memory?

Tyler: Why did you do that?

Hollyleaf: ENOUGH WITH ALL THESE QUESTIONS!

*crickets chirping*

Hollyleaf: *cough* okay now upon a request on someone who wishes to be anonymous, I will be added him and there will be more of him!

Zak M: Hello!

Zak: What are you doing here?

Zak M: Well isn't that harsh. Anyways someone wanted more of me so I'm here!

Zak: You suck.

Zak M: Why you little dumbass!

Zak: Well theres only one way to settle this.

Zak M: I know.

Tyler: NO PLEASE NOT-

Zak/Zak M: TANKS!

Tyler: Holly stop stealing my stuff.

Hollyleaf: Well I did stole then gave it to them. Also I advise that you have a shield from those nasty cortex tanks.

Tyler: I know that's why I built- Hollyleaf! You stole my shield too!

Hollyleaf: Of course I did. I needed protection.

Tyler: AHHHH!

**BOOM!**

Khloe: Holly-

**BOOM!**

Doyle: does not-

**BOOM!**

Tyler: own-

**BOOM!**

Hollyleaf: TSS only Tyler, Chloe, and Khloe.

**BOOM!**

Khloe: Yep. I wonder who is going to win…

* * *

_**Chloe's POV**_

After I got off with Zak I really took a look around. My wrist were chained to the wall and it was dimly lit in the cave. Only one entrance in and out of the place. I glance around and saw that there were many souls in this cave. Gosh, how big is this cave? No I have to get out of here. I used my teleportation powers and got out. I was in the back of the cave. Luckily, the soul eater wasn't here for now. I got up and started to towards the entrance of the cave. I felt something tug on my green shirt. I turned and saw a girl about the age of 5. She was fairly tanned with brown hair and eyes. Her short hair went only to her shoulders and was in rags.

"Don't go out miss," a little girl said. I kneeled down to her and gave her a smile.

"I have to go out and find my friend," I said.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," she says leaving me alone.

I wiggled through all the souls and reached the entrance. It bright and went out and-

Huh? Where am I? Who am I? I felt like I needed to do something but what was it?

I started to walk away from the cave. Why am I here? I walk through the forest and climbed a hill. I saw a river up ahead.

River? That something I have to do there. What is it? Am I supposed to meet someone? What was I going to do? Was I in danger? I walked towards the river and saw some people over there. A boy and some teenager were there playing some kind of game. I couldn't tell from here so I went closer. The boy with the white star saw me and stood up.

"CHLOE!" he shouted as he waved his arms at someone.

Is that me? I was very confused. I walked away from the river. Who was that? Did he know me? I walked on but I eventually got lost. I frowned and continued to walk until I bumped into someone. It was the same kid except with switched hair colors. He was walking with a large lizard with black spots.

"Chloe?" he said.

"Whose Chloe?" I asked.

* * *

_**Zak M.'s POV**_

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's your name," I replied.

"It is?" she said apparently shocked.

"Yes it is. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said.

Wait a second, if Chloe is here, then it means that Khloe can come back too.

"Do you want to join us?" I asked.

"Um, sure. I got nothing to lose. Can I ask what your name is?" she asked.

"My name is-" What should I tell her? "Kaz. My name is Kaz Monday. This is Komodo Monday. He is my brother," I said.

"Wow you guys travel a lot!" she said with excitement in her voice.

"Yeah you want to come with us?" I asked.

"Sure," she said with a smile on her face.

Maybe she wasn't Khloe but at least she would do.

"Could you tell me where I am?" Chloe asked.

"You are in Lábrea, Brazil," I said to her.

"Lábrea, Brazil? What am I doing here? All I remember is general knowelge but nothing else. I came out of a cave not remembering anything and I went down to the river and saw a kid that looks just like you just with switched hair colored hair and a teen with a white shirt and camouflage pants. The kid seemed to know me. Hey I know! Kaz, could you help me get my memory back?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said.

She looked at me with a smile and hugged me.

"Thank you so much!" Chloe said to me releasing me from the hug.

"So where are we going first?" Chloe asked.

"We are going to Makono," I replied.

"I know where that is!" Chloe cheerfully said.

"So where is it?" I said pulling out a map of the world.

She pointed right between France and Germany. I pulled out a red marker and circled that area. I labeled it Makono.

"There is nothing there besides the border," I said.

"You are so silly. There is magic to make sure that only hybrid and friends of the hybrid can enter. All the others get sent to the other side," she said with a grin.

Now I know for sure that isn't general knowledge.

"Good for you! I am a hybrid and I am a princess over there… I think that was right. I also powers too," she said grabbing my hand and touching Komodo. I accidentally dropped the map.

She closed her eyes and the next moment and we teleported.

* * *

_**Zak's POV**_

"Why did she leave?" I asked Tyler.

"She looked so confuse like she didn't know who she was," Tyler said.

"Yeah let's get over there to check where she went," I replied.

Tyler was holding me by my shoulders and flew over the river. There was her combat boots footprints. We followed it until there was nothing more. However it did seem like she encounter someone else. There were two foot prints. One looks like it was made by a large lizard and the other looks like made someone with about the same size shoe. I put my shoe in the print and it matched perfectily.

"Mondays were here with Chloe," I said.

"Okay I think I know what happened. Chloe was walking when she bumped into Zak M. They talked and teleported to Makono," Tyler said.

"How do you know that they teleported to Makono?" I asked.

"It's labeled right here," Tyler said pointing between the border of France and Germany where a big red circle was around it.

"Oh. Let's go back to the ship and tell the rest of my family," I said to tyler.

Tyler picked me up and flew back to the ship. He enter the back of the ship where we saw Doc and Drew waiting for us.

"You guys have got to have a good reason for leaving the ship by yourselves," Drew said.

"It's about Chloe. She escape the soul eater but she lost her memory. She didn't even know us and she ran away. We followed her footprints and found that she meet up with someone that we all know. Zak Monday and Komodo Monday. They maybe talked and went to here," I said holding up a map that we found.

"Makono? Why does that sound familiar?" Doc said.

"Because that's where Chloe was 'born' and met Tyler. She remembers that but not us? This is so confusing," I said.

"Did she communicate with her while she was trapped?" Doc asked.

"Yeah I did. We were going to meet at the river but the weird thing is that what she said about the cave in general. She said the walls of the cave were written in ancient magic text. She could only read parts of it. Memory. Keep. Soul. Eat. Can you find anything related to that?" I asked.

"Hold on let's pull up information about the that. Oh here it is. The Tale of The Soul Eater.

_Once long ago, there was a greedy man. He wanted riches and fame. Unfortanually, god got angry with him. He turned the man into a soul. The man was slowly losing his memory so he went to a witch. This witch said that he could keep his memory only by one way. He had to eat souls. He quickly agree and the witch made a cave written in ancient magic text. She said as long as he eats souls, he could keep his memory. He agreed but this turned him into something worse than a soul. He was turned into a man bird. His soulless eyes seemed to dead. His mouth can be used to suck a soul out. This was the curse of the soul eater."_

"So that was a man? He did seem like a man bird," I said.

"But I'm sure that most of this was made up," Doc said.

"Yeah and we didn't just so happen to have Zak's soul almost sucked out!" Drew first started softly and calm but each word seemed to get louder. At the end of the sentence she was screaming.

"You guys, we need to help Chloe," I said.

Doyle came in and saw the commotion.

"Whoa guys. What just happened? Wait never mind. I just got a report from France. They said some girl, a boy and a large lizard appeared out of nowhere and disappeared the next second. Does that sound familiar?" Doyle said.

"Monday," we all said.

"Well, let's go to Makono!" Zak shouted.

"YEAH!" we all shouted.

Drew and Doc started to fly the airship to France as quick as they can. I went to my room and grabbed my claw. Doyle and Tyler went to work on last minute checkups on tech and inventions. Fisk, Komodo, and Zon went to go chow down on some food. Onto France we go!

* * *

**Okay if you want to know who won the battle, it was Zak S.**

Zak: Why is this short?

Holllyleaf: Well, I wanted to save the whole next chapter for Makono!

Zak: That's it.

Hollyleaf: YEP!

Zak: Okay then…

Hollyleaf: Why you got a problem with that? :(

Zak: No not at all.

Chloe: What about me being princess! I can't just waltz back in and say I am your princess! That just doesn't work around here!

Hollyleaf: your right! I have to add something "special" just for that!

Chloe: What!

Zak: honestly, I'm scared of what Holly has in mind.

Hollyleaf: I know right! I am such a good writer!

Zak: … yeah…

Hollyleaf: Do you hate it!

Zak: NOOOOOO!

Hollyleaf: Why you! (pulls out remote and presses a button)

Zak: AHH! Wait nothing happened. HAHAHA! Your invention didn't work.

Hollyleaf (Walking away) 3. 2. 1. (Zak's chair pins Zak in his chair and a rocket appears on the back of the chair. It sends Zak flying)

Khloe: So is that Zak?

Hollyleaf: Yep.

Khloe: That is so funny.

Hollyleaf: That isn't the funny part, this is. (pulling out a remote controller)

Khloe: You mean that can control wherever the rocket chair will go?

Hollyleaf: Here you try.

Khloe: Glady.

Zak: AHHHHHH!

Hollyleaf: Good ending. Wait I almost forgot one thing. (pulls out another remote and presses a button. This made Zak's chair explode) There we go!

Khloe: Oh goody! Please review for Hollyleaf!

**Okay so someone asked me if i need OCs right. and my answer is YES! i need some OCs in this story besides the ones that are already in here. Anyways, i will give credit to whoever gives me one okay? Thank alot!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Capital of Hybrids

**Chapter 3: The Capital of Hybrids**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone!

Khloe: WHEN DO I COME IN?

Hollyleaf: I don't know? I will try to do something about it.

Khloe: Well do it soon.

Hollyleaf: (holding up hands) Okay Okay. Hey you guys, what's your favorite part of 4th of July?

Zak: Poppers.

Zak M: Fireworks.

Hollyleaf: Sparklers!

Zak: Sparklers?

Hollyleaf: Yeah I think it's funny especially if they come in different colors.

Zak: Okay then…

Hollyleaf: You got a problem with that?

Zak: No!

Hollyleaf: Off you go!

Zak: NO! (Chair sends him flying up into the sky and its blows up into fireworks)

Hollyleaf: Enjoy the show!

Khloe: Holly does not own TSS, only OC's!

* * *

_**Makono 3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Chloe, Zak, and Komodo M. arrived at Makono. It was a huge valley that had no town in sight. To the left, was a large lake and to the right was a forest. Flowers were all over the place.

"Where is Makono?" Zak M. asked.

"Well, to keep out any intruders that do manage to get in, we set our town 100 miles away from the entrance," Chloe said.

"Can't you teleport there?" Zak M. said.

"No, there are wards that make sure that anyone can't teleport in or else they sent to either the lake or the woods. To me I prefer the woods. The lake sinks anyone who dares to take a step on it," Chloe said.

"WHAT!" Zak and Komodo M. shouted.

"Yeah you guys can ride on my back," Chloe said.

"You only a small cat," Zak M. said.

"Oh silly, hybrids can turn to any kind of animal that relates to their main animal like for me, all the cat family counts," Chloe said.

"Okay let's get going," Zak M. said.

"Okay," Chloe said.

She turned into a huge blue tiger. Zak and Komodo M. climbed onto her back and Chloe started to run.

"So how long is this going to take you?" Zak M. asked.

"Only a few minutes," Chloe said. "Hold on tight."

Chloe bulleted like a bullet and the town was in sight. Chloe slowed down and stopped. Zak and Komodo M. got off and found themselves in front of a gate.

"Why do you guys need a gate?" Zak M. asked.

"This wasn't here before," Chloe said.

There was a guard posted at the front of the gate. It was a drawbridge (I know, old fasion) and the guard seemed very familiar to Chloe. Chloe walked up.

"Hello?" Chloe said.

"Chloe?" the guy asked.

"No way! Michael! How good to see you?" Chloe said jumping into Michael.

Michael took off his helmet. He was light tanned and had silver hair. His blue eyes seemed to fit his blue and black guard uniform.

"Hey Chloe, did you save the kingdoms?" Michael asked.

"Yeah! Everyone is safe now!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Well, Jacob will be happy to hear that," Michael said.

"Where is Jacob and Cheyenne?" Chloe asked.

"They in the palace you silly. Also you came in time for the Crown Bearer," Michael said.

"Do I really need to do that?" Chloe teased Michael.

"Wait, Crown Bearer? What is that?" Zak M. asked.

"That is the contest to see who gets to be part of the royalty," Chloe said.

"And you won but lost to the queen?" Zak M. said.

"No I beat alright but I wasn't old enough to be queen," Chloe said.

"I see you brought new friends along," Michael said.

"Yeah this is Kaz Monday and Komodo Monday. They are brothers," Chloe said.

"If you didn't already know, my name is Michael Sario. Nice to meet you," Michael said holding out his hand. Zak M. shook it and smiled at him.

"Oh that reminds me, I can't keep Hollyleaf forever," Michael said.

"Why not?" Chloe complained.

"Because she always tries to eat our fish," Michael said.

"You know that her favorite food is salmon which is very common in Makono," Chloe said.

"True, anyways let's go inside. The contest won't start in several days though," Michael said.

"Okay," Chloe said.

"We all want to hear about what you did," Michael said.

"Okay I will tell right after dinner," Chloe said.

"I bet you missed all those delightful foods," Michael said.

"You bet. Those were the best foods in the world," Chloe said.

"Okay we are here," Michael said.

"Whoa," Zak M. said.

It was a 10-story castle. Its stone walls were spotless except for the ivy at the bottom. Chloe walked in and Zak took in all the riches. The walls were marble and the rug was a fine red silk and the best part of the castle was the bedrooms. The beds were so soft that a feather seemed rough. The bedrooms change to the person in the room. Zak M's room was black and orange. Komodo M's room (yes even Komodo got his own) was camouflage. Chloe was like her room in the airship and the Saturday's home. It was black and green. Green flowers were all over the room. The closet also provided a huge amount of clothing that favors in their colors.

Chloe, Zak and Komodo M. got dress for the dinner. Chloe was in here royal outfit again. It was a ball gown dress. It was black, green and white. At was a strapless dress and seem to follow every curve the Chloe had. Zak M's tuxedo was the same black and white but his tie is orange. Komodo didn't need to wear anything and no one complained about it.

The table was long like it was meant for hundreds of guest but only 4 seats are present. Today however were 6 seats. This was like heaven but the Komodo and Zak M were wrong, the food was heaven. All the world's best foods were brought here and eaten. Komodo and Zak M. loved the food but Chloe was glad that such fine flavors were tasted again.

"Wow, best food I have tasted in my life," Kaz (Yes I will be calling him Kaz from now on) said.

"Where do you get this food?" Kaz asked.

"This food is from all parts of the world and whatever is considered the best of the best is sent here," Chloe said.

"Wow, the world's finest foods are sent here, no wonder it is so good," Kaz said.

"Excuse me, I must go check on something," Chloe said getting up from the table and was about to leave when she stopped and turned to face Kaz and Komodo.

"Mindy is waiting right out here when you are done. She will show you around because I have to go check on stuff," Chloe said.

She then turned and left Kaz and Komodo. Chloe walked through the halls and found herself at the royal garden. She walked through the garden and found someone at the middle of it. It was girl with short curly blond hair. Her gown was a light pink and green.

"Hi Cheyenne, I'm back," Chloe said to her.

Cheyenne turned around and ran towards Chloe and gave her a hug.

"Oh I missed you so much. What happened on your trip?" Cheyenne asked.

"I am not entirely sure but when I left I went to go find the Kumari Kandam and found them. Soon we were attack by Sebastian and I defeated him," Chloe said.

"Why were you gone for 1 year and 11 months? That's almost two years Chloe. You know that I could renew you being princess due to you being on a mission and all that stuff," Cheyenne said.

"Um… to be honest. I have no idea who I was at first. I met up with Kaz and I gained some of my memory back but I was still only had parts of my memory. I feel like a part of my heart is missing someone. I don't know what to do. Kaz seems like a nice guy. Oh Cheyenne please help me," Chloe begged Cheyenne.

"You know that I don't have that power Chloe, but we both know someone who does," Cheyenne said.

"Jacob," Chloe said.

"Yeah, now go to him. He is in his room," Cheyenne said.

"Thank you," Chloe said hugging Cheyenne. "You're like a sister that I've never had before."

Chloe turned around and ran towards Jacob's room. Chloe skidded to stop as the door opened. Chloe slammed her face into the door as a boy came out of the room. He was wearing a tuxedo. His chocolate brown hair matched his blue eyes. His dark tanned skin seemed to match the tux. He turned and saw Chloe who soon fell to the floor rubbing her nose.

"Oh I am so sorry Chloe!" he said kneeling down to the ground.

"I am okay if you are wondering Jacob," Chloe said to him.

"Oh Chloe I missed you so much!" Jacob said.

"I miss you, big brother," Chloe said.

"Oh you know that I am not your real blood brother," Jacob said.

"I know but you are like my big brother to me," Chloe said with a smile on her face.

"So what are you here for?" Jacob asked.

"Can we talk in private?" Chloe said indicating towards Jacob's room.

"Yeah," Jacob said going into his room with Chloe following him.

Jacob's was quite a work of art. It's like a rainbow only with darker colors and it was so mysterious. Jacob and Chloe sat on his bed.

"Jacob, I having trouble lately. I find myself in Brazil having no idea why I was there and who I was. It was like my memory was block. I found Kaz who has been really nice to me and we are here now. I can remember stuff of my memory but it's just gone. I can't reach it," Chloe said.

"And you want me to go into your mind and try to unlock it?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah could you do that for me?" Chloe asked.

"Anything for my girl," Jacob said.

* * *

_**Jacob's POV**_

I reached of mentally and went into her mind. When I enter a person's mind, what I get is a room that has multiple screens behind curtains. I went to the first one and it was locked for some reason. It was like a fizzle in the screen. It just wasn't working. Many of the other ones do have that. It seemed that her memories when she left and before she lost her memory have been locked up tight but from Makono was all clear except for one.

What is up with Chloe's mind? Her mind is just unclear. It was foggy like she was hiding a secret but she doesn't even know it.

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Jacob exited her mind not finding anything else useful.

"I'm sorry Chloe, you just have to find it yourself," Jacob said.

"Oh, okay," Chloe said getting off the bed. Jacob reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Chloe please stay for a week please," Jacob begged.

"Okay I will stay till then. Afterwards I will leave. I promise I will stay in touch," Chloe said.

"Thanks Chloe," Jacob said with a smile on his face.

Chloe smiled back.

"Oh no! I totally forgot about Kaz and Komodo! I'm so sorry, I have to go," Chloe said turning around and running off towards the dinner room. Luckily for Chloe, Kaz and Komodo just got done eating.

"Oh I am full," Kaz said.

"Hi you guys! Gees, you guys took a long time eating. I talked to two different people in different place and was done before you were done eating," Chloe said. Chloe then smiled and laughed. Kaz and Komodo soon joined her.

"Mandy, will you please be so kind to join us," Chloe called.

A girl with short blond hair appeared. She was wearing a black headband and a maids outfit.

"Mandy, how many times have I said not to wear a maid outfit. Go change into something else," Chloe said sending her off.

Mandy ran off and came back in a pink sundress.

"Now that's more like it. Now Mandy where do you suggest we should go?" Chloe asked her.

"Madame je suggère que nous allions à la salle d'armes pour les garçons. Je pense qu'ils préféreraient que," Mandy said. **(I did use a translator to do this it is French FYI)**

"Oh yes that is good choice, Mandy," Chloe praised Mandy.

"What?" Kaz asked.

"Oh sorry that was French. Mandy learned the native and now can only speak that or Greek," Chloe said.

"Could you tell us what she said?" Kaz asked.

"No it's a surprise," Chloe said.

Chloe started to walk with Mandy down a hall way. Kaz and Komodo soon followed them towards the room.

* * *

_**Secret Saturdays' POV**_

The Saturdays finally made it to France. They stopped by the border where the map indicated.

"How do we get in there?" Zak asked his parents.

"I don't know Zak," Doc said.

"Uh, hello hybrid here," Tyler said.

"OH that's right, I totally forgot that you were a hybrid," Zak said.

"To get in all we have to do is walk," Tyler said.

"Okay sounds simple enough," Zak said.

They walked forward and soon found themselves in a valley.

"Um, where is the city?" Zak asked.

"100 miles away," Tyler said.

"WHAT!" everyone except Tyler said.

"Yeah, we wanted security so we built it 100 miles away from the entrance," Tyler said.

"How do we get there?" Zak asked.

"Well, I can't have everyone ride on my back, but we can use a secret passage," Tyler said.

"Where is it?" Zak asked.

"Over in the forest," Tyler said.

"Umm, I would rather take the lake or the walk," Zak said.

"Oh that lake will sink anybody who dares to take a step on it," Tyler said.

"Okay, now I would like the forest better," Zak said.

Tyler led the way through the woods. They crossed many different animals and plants. They soon came to a huge boulder that had some kind of weird writing on it.

"Μπορεί η αυγή της ημέρας χορηγήσει μας πέρασμα από την πρωτεύουσα των υβριδίων," Tyler said.

The boulder moved to reveal a hole in the ground.

"What did you just say Tyler?" Zak asked.

"It was Greek. It means may the dawn of day grant us passage to the capital of the hybrids," Tyler replied.

"Oh," Zak said.

"This tunnel is 99 miles long but it will only feel like a mile long," Tyler said.

"Wow," Zak said.

Tyler jumped in soon followed by Zak, Fisk, Komodo, Doyle, Doc, and Drew. It was carved out of the earth and a few minutes later they arrived at another hole. Tyler jumped out and started to help pull out the others. They were in front of a gate that held entrance to the town.

"Huh, they did not have this before," Tyler said.

Tyler walked up to the guard who was posted at the front.

"Hey Tyler," the guard said.

"Hello Michael, how are you?" Tyler asked.

"Oh good. You just missed your sister. She is already inside of the castle," Michael said.

Michael takes a look at the rest of the group but stops to look at Zak and Komodo.

"Hello Kaz, say did you change your hair color? Komodo, what happened to your spots? Wait, aren't you guys supposed to be inside of the castle with Chloe?" Michael said.

"I am not this 'Kaz' person you speak of. What were their last names Monday?" Zak asked.

"Yeah they were just here with Chloe. They are staying in the palace with Chloe. It was so nice to see her but anyways you guys are going to stay right? Tyler you have to stay to cheer on your sister for the Crown Bearer right?" Michael asked.

"Of course I am. I just brought some friends along too," Tyler said.

"Crown Bearer?" Zak asked.

"That's the contest to see who gets to be royal or not," Tyler said.

"Well, we are going to my house and I will be showing them around," Tyler said.

"Oh yes, Chloe should be in the castle if you need her," Michael said opening the gate and letting in Tyler and his friends.

Makono was beautiful. It was a combination of old fashion and todays fashion. Outside the dirt roads were simple but in the town's center were a water fountain. There were purple banners hanging all around and the town's people were celebrating. The flowers were all in bloom and the sun was shining. Tyler walked on until he got to a house. It was a medium sized house. He went inside and the others followed. Inside was huge. It had up to date technology with fine furniture.

"This is the royal families get to stay at. This is just for me and Chloe. It' s a big house but we don't mind it," Tyler said.

"Let's go to the guest rooms," Tyler said.

They guest rooms were purple and it reminds you of the royal castle guest rooms.

"So let's get to business, in two days, the contest will be held and we will see Chloe, Kaz, no Zak Monday and Komodo Monday. How will we get to Chloe?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know but we will figure something out," Zak said.

"Actually, there might be something I could do," Tyler said.

"What?" they all asked.

"Well, here's the plan," Tyler said.

* * *

_**Kaz's POV**_

I wonder where they are taking us? We stopped in front of a door. Chloe opened it up and inside was weapons.

"WOW! Where did you get all of these?" I asked.

"Well, we had all of these from all parts of the world. We have all the old weapons to today's weapons. Anything that someone has invented is in here," Chloe said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep," Chloe said.

"This is so cool. So what else do you want to check out?" I asked.

"Well, there is this one area I wanted to go to," Chloe said.

"Well, let's go," I urge Chloe.

"Okay fine. You have to keep it a secret. It is my secret hideout," Chloe said.

"Fine," I agreed.

"Okay let's go," Chloe said grabbing my hand running off.

We turned through the corridors until we ended in a hall with a dead end.

"There is nothing here," I said.

"Come here. See this picture, that door is right here," Chloe said taking hold of it and opening it up.

Inside was a stair case. We climbed the staircase and ended up in one of the towers. It was a nice view of the whole city. There was one area that caught my eye. It was small but a charred area.

"Hey Chloe, why is that area charred?" I asked.

"That's my old house. It was by accident. I was trying to get the hang of my fire powers and the curtains started to caught on fire. I tried to put it out it failed and soon the whole house was on fire. I got out but my house burned down to ground. Now I can't go back," Chloe said sadly.

"Well, you can always go back, you have many good friends who have a home that you can go to," I said.

"That's true," Chloe said. Chloe started to cry.

"Um, sorry did I say something wrong," I said.

"No its just that I never talked to anybody about it. I just so happy," Chloe said standing closer to me. I wrapped my arms around her. She flinched but she stayed there.

"Hey Kaz, will you be there to cheer me on at the contest?" Chloe asked.

"Of course I will," I said. Chloe looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Kaz. You have been the only person that I feel that I can really trust," Chloe said.

Then I leaned forward and kiss her right on the lips. She was surprised at first but she melted into it. We stayed like that and then I pulled back. Her face was red as a cherry and I laughed. She laughed too and she hugged me again.

"I love you," Chloe said.

"I love you too," Kaz said.

"Come let's go back and get rest. In two days, I have a contest to do," Chloe said.

We walked down the stairs hands in twined and walked towards our rooms. Chloe arrived at her room at first. We said goodbye and I went into my room with a big smile on my face.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Perfect right?

Zak: NO! He stole my girl!

Kaz: Well, I haven't seen you do any moves on her before right.

Zak: Never mind!

Hollyleaf: Um, do want to use these jets?

Zak/Kaz: YES! (Jumps into the jets and takes off. They start to shoot each other)

Tyler: Hey you guys I just invent jets that has cortex missiles and mini-gun cortex disrupters.

Hollyleaf: Yeah and someone sorry some people are testing it out.

Tyler: Holly! Stop stealing my stuff!

Hollyleaf: Now don't argue with your master.

Tyler: What you remember!

Hollyleaf: Yeah I did.

Tyler: NO!

Hollyleaf: Yeah and they seemed to have a good time out there.

BOOM!

Hollyleaf: ah the good times.

Khloe: Anyways, please review for Holly!

Hollyleaf: And,

Everyone: _**HAPPY 4TH OF JULY!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Parades are Suppose to be Fun

_**Chapter 4: Parades Are Supposed To be fun**_

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone!

Zak: So is there going to be a parade?

Hollyleaf: Duh, it says it in the title.

Zak: I know I just wanted to check.

Hollyleaf: I can't believe it at times.

Zak: So, what now?

Hollyleaf: Hey I can't come up with everything!

Zak: Yes you can!

Hollyleaf: No!

Zak: Yes!

(5 minutes later)

Hollyleaf: You know what, how about a taste of my bazooka! (takes out a bazooka and fires at Zak)

_**BOOM!**_

Zak: AH!

Tyler: Hey everyone I just built- is that my bazooka?

Kaz: Yep.

Tyler: HOLLY STOP STEALING MY STUFF!

Kaz: You have to worry about yourself.

Tyler: Why I have this sh- she stole didn't she.

Kaz: Yep she gave it to me and it can only fit one person so you better take some cover.

Tyler: AH!

_**BOOM!**_

Kaz: Holly does not own TSS! Only OC's!

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Chloe wakes up around 6 am. She yawns and walks over to her closet. She gets out her night silky black and green gown and puts on a short green and black dress. She puts on a bit of makeup and curls her hair. She walks out of her room to see Kaz getting out of his room.

"Good morning Kaz," Chloe greets Kaz.

"Hey Chloe," Kaz greets Chloe.

"Come on we will be late for breakfast. Where is Komodo?" Chloe said walking with Kaz towards the dinner hall.

"Oh he went ahead of us," Kaz replied.

"Okay let's go," Chloe said grabbing Kaz's hand and they went to dinner hall.

Kaz opened the door and Chloe went inside. Cheyenne, Jacob and Komodo were seated. Chloe and Kaz took their seats and the course came with French toast, waffles, pancakes, burritos, etc.

"So Chloe, are you ready for the parade today?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yes I am," Chloe replied.

"Parade?" Kaz questioned.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you. Each year before the contest is held, there is a parade that is held to the royalty in case that they are beaten. It's like a goodbye party," Chloe said.

"Oh I see," Kaz said.

"And you and Komodo are invited to ride with us," Chloe said.

"Cool," Kaz said.

"I am done excuse me," Chloe said getting up and walks out.

"I am done too," Kaz said leaving the table soon followed by Komodo.

Chloe was in her room trying to decide what dress to wear when someone knocked on the door. Chloe went over to the door and found some teen wearing a camoflauge pants and a plain white.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked.

"Tyler, your brother," Tyler said.

"I don't have a brother. Now get out of here before I call Kaz and Komodo," Chloe said.

"Come on," Tyler said.

"K-"

Tyler covered her mouth and shut the door.

"Will you please listen to me?" Tyler asked.

Chloe nodded her head.

"You want your memories back right?" Tyler asked.

"How do you know that?" Chloe asked.

"I have my sources," Tyler said. "Anyways I can help you. There is a kid that you really like maybe even love but-"

"Listen here, I do have someone that I love and that's Kaz so please get out of my room before I call him or the guards" Chloe said.

"Fine," Tyler said leaving the room.

"That was weird," Chloe said aloud.

* * *

_**Back at the Lounge**_

Tyler came back with his head down.

"It's no use she doesn't even remember me," Tyler said.

"What!" Zak exclaimed.

"That's not even the worst part," Tyler said.

"Wait there is something even worse than that?" Zak said.

"She said- she said- she- she is in love with Kaz no Zak Monday," Tyler stuttered.

"WHAT!" Zak shouted. "I swear that I will personally kill Monday as soon as I get my hands on him!"

"Whoa, calm down," Tyler said.

"How can I! The girl that I like has fallen for my counterpart! My counterpart for crying out loud!" Zak shouted.

"Okay well, plan b will be put into plan," Tyler said.

"What's plan b?" Zak asked.

"Anything we come up with," Tyler said.

* * *

_**At the Castle**_

Chloe went back to her closet and pick out a nice red evening gown. It had dazzling bead work that had a wide strap v-cut. The side slit compliments her curves and the gown went to the floor.

Chloe next went to her bathroom and curled her hair again because her curls were already falling out of place. She put her hair to the right side of her shoulder. She put on her tiara and came out of her room.

Kaz and Komodo were waiting for her. Kaz was in a tuxedo again and Komodo was again wasn't wearing anything again. Kaz looked at her in amazement.

"You look beautiful," Kaz said.

"Come on let's go," Chloe said smiling.

"Okay," Kaz said.

Kaz held up his arm and Chloe took it. They walked on to the float. It had four seats that were for the royals.

"Hey I just notice this, where is the prince?" Kaz asked.

"Oh Prince Kevin. He is just a jackass. I hate him but somehow he manage to beat everyone except Jacob. He got to be royal any well, but he misses all the royal stuff and only arrives for certain stuff like today. Oh there he is," Chloe said pointing to a guy.

This guy was wearing a military style jacket with attached epaulets, slacks, jacquard sash, military belt and medal. His light brown hair with his pale silver eyes glammed in the light.

"He is such a good looking jerk," Chloe said to me.

Kevin looked and saw Chloe and walked over to her.

"Hello Chloe looking sexy today," Kevin flirted.

"Get away from me. You know that I hate you," Chloe replied back.

"Ouch but I still love you," Kevin said.

"And when you mean 'love' you mean that you don't like them at all," Chloe sneered back.

"Others, yes but you-"

"Just leave her alone," Kaz interrupted Kevin.

"You can't order around a prince," Kevin said.

"Yeah but I am sure that the queen or the king won't like to hear this if I tell them," Kaz said.

"Fine you win lover boy but you will pay," Kevin spat at Kaz and left.

Kevin left the room and pulled out his cellphone. He dialed a number and it was a male on the other side.

"What do you want?"

"I need you to kill Kaz. He is a boy with a black star and white hair. Can't miss him," Kevin said.

"Okay you want me to do it during the parade?"

"Yes," Kevin said.

"Done."

"Your pay is $500," Kevin said.

"Thanks goodbye."

"See I told you that he is a total jackass," Chloe said to Kaz.

"I agree," Kaz said.

"Anyways lets get on the float," Chloe said.

Chloe was seated on the bottom left while Kevin was on the bottom right. Cheyenne and Jacob were in top middle of the float. Kaz and Komodo stood right next to Chloe.

The parade started. Horns blared as the float appeared. Everyone on the float started to wave. They traveled down the street waving to everyone. Chloe was happy and something glinted in the distance.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Chloe screamed as she pushed Kaz down just as someone shoot at Kaz. The bullet whizzed by just barely cutting off a few stands of Chloe's loose hair. Luckily, it did not hit anyone else.

Chloe made an ice bow and arrows, aimed and fired. The arrow flew and hit someone on top of a roof. The person yowled in pain.

"Got him!" Chloe shouted.

He started to get off the roof.

"Oh no he doesn't," Chloe said taking off through the street. It was cleared luckily for Chloe and she was soon in front of the building. A sniper with an arrow on his shoulder ran. Chloe chased after him and aimed again. She aimed and fire to pin his shirt to the wall. She fired more arrows to securely pin him.

"Why did you try to shoot Kaz?" Chloe demanded.

"Someone asked me to do it," the man said.

"Who?" Chloe demanded.

"It was from my boss who got the call today," the man said.

"I know who was behind this but I don't have enough proof," Chloe said.

Chloe unpinned him but make him in crystal cuffs. She made a chain and forced her way back to the castle and threw him into the dungeon. She went back outside and the announced that the parade was over but the royals will be coming back later on today to check out the town. Chloe went back inside with Cheyenne, Jacob, and Kevin behind her.

"Nice job of handling a situation," Cheyenne complimented her.

"Thanks, it wasn't that hard I mean I just spotted the sniper in time," Chloe said.

"Yes, but you saved a life and you didn't take anothers," Cheyenne said.

"You acted like a badass queen out there," Jacob said.

"Thanks you guys. I have a feeling of who it was but I don't have any evidence," Chloe said.

"Well, I must say that is a sad situation for you," Kevin said.

"Yes I will be heading back into town with Kaz and Komodo while I am still in a good mood," Chloe said turning around to go find Kaz and Komodo. They were just outside.

"Ready to go check out the town?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Kaz said.

"Okay let's first go to the bakery shop," Chloe said.

"Okay," Kaz said.

The bakery shop wasn't far from the castle. The shop was red and a pale grey. A smell of fresh bed was coming out of the shop.

"That smells so good," Kaz said.

"That's Hazel's Bakery for you," Chloe said going inside.

A bell rang when they entered. There was a woman putting out fresh rolls of bread. She had red hair with hazel eyes. She was wearing a red dress with a white apron.

"Hello Hazel, you bread smells so good today," Chloe said.

"Yes it does, would you like some?" Hazel asked.

"Oh yes Hazel. Hazel's bread is like no one has ever tried," Chloe complimented. Hazel put out a tray of freshed steamy rolls.

"Well I wouldn't say that," Hazel said shyly.

"Why sure it is I mean ever since I was a kid, I went here to get her fresh 12 o'clock rolls," Chloe said.

"That's true, you would come in here and I would give you my rolls. Then, you would go around bragging how good my rolls were," Hazel said.

They started to laugh and then Hazel spoke up again.

"Say, you did an awesome job of handling that dude," Hazel said.

"Yeah I did," Chloe said.

"When did you learn archery?" Hazel asked.

"I learned it along the road," Chloe said.

"Wow, you were a naturally at it I'm guessing," Hazel said.

"Yep, I love archery. When I get the chance, I practice archery," Chloe said.

"Oh cool, it sounds you had some fun on your adventures," Hazel said.

"Yes I did, now if you will excuse us, we will be leaving," Chloe said getting up. "How much will it be?"

"On the house," Hazel said.

"Here this is just for you then," Chloe said giving her some cash and then left with Kaz and Komodo.

"Where now?" Kaz asked.

"Well, I am going to say to one of my old friends, you guys can look around here. I will be right back," Chloe said turning around and went inside a house.

Kaz and Komodo looked around. Komodo got bored and decided to go back to the castle while Kaz found a flower shop. He picked out the pink and white carnations and paid for them. He left and waited for Chloe. Chloe came back a few minutes later.

"Hey where's Komodo?" Chloe asked.

"He's back at the castle, he got bored," Kaz replied.

"Oh," Chloe said.

"And I got you a present," Kaz said pulling out the carnations.

"Oh my gosh, I love carnations! Thank you so much Kaz!" Chloe said giving Kaz a hug.

"You're welcome," Kaz said.

"Now let's go to where the other royals stay. Sometimes if a royal can't stay at the castle, they come here," Chloe said opening a door and gasps.

There was Tyler, Zak, Doc, Drew, Fisk, Komodo, and Doyle.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe said pointing to Tyler.

"Well, I am your brother so I have a right to be here," Tyler said.

Chloe clung onto Kaz.

"Wait, you are that kid I saw at the river with that guy," Chloe said pointing to Zak.

"Yes I am," Zak said clearly annoyed.

"Why are you here? Are you stalking me?" Chloe asked.

"NO!" Zak exclaimed with fumes coming off of his head.

"Kaz, do you know who these people are?" Chloe whispered to Kaz.

"I have no idea," Kaz lied.

"Can you get me out of here?" Chloe asked.

Kaz nodded his head and took Chloe outside.

"Let me go back in a deal with them," Kaz said turning back to the house.

"Okay," Chloe said walking off to talk to some of the nearby people. Kaz walked back in and Zak stood up and threw a punch at him. Kaz grabbed his hand and Zak was very pissed off.

"Why the hell you touch my girl?" Zak shouted at Kaz.

"Well, it seems like she is more of my girl now," Kaz said.

"Zak Monday you-"

"My name isn't Zak anymore, its Kaz. I like that name more and more. And Chloe I simply found her and gave her comfort that you guys couldn't give her," Kaz said.

"Kaz, give her back," Zak said.

"Well, she clearly doesn't want to come back to you guys. I prefer if she didn't get her memory back," Kaz said.

"Why? If she gets her memory back she will be running back to me?" Zak asked.

"Why you-"

"Kaz are you coming?" Chloe called.

"Yeah I am coming," Kaz said. "Now don't ever come after us."

Kaz left and Chloe was standing outside with cotton candy.

"You want some?" Chloe asked.

"Sure," Kaz said taking some and popping some into his mouth.

"Let's go Michael's house so I can visit Hollyleaf," Chloe said started to walk off with Kaz walking with her.

"Okay," Kaz said lazily.

"Is Hollyleaf a cat?" Kaz asked.

"Yes she is," Chloe said.

"Where did you find her?" Kaz asked.

"I find that cat when she was only a few months old. It was starving in an ally after its mother abandons her. I fed it some bread and gave it some milk. It soon became my friend and I took it home but I couldn't keep it so I asked Michael if he can watch my cat and he said yes. I named her Hollyleaf because there was a small patch of holly leaves she slept on," Chloe said.

"So-"

"Oh here we are!" Chloe said.

The house was about the size of a regular house with only two floors, technically 3 because the house has a basement, and it had 3 windows in the front of the house. The house was surrounded by a white picket fence and grass. On the grass laid a small kitten bathing in the sun. She was stretched out all over the grass not paying attention to anything in the world.

"Hello Hollyleaf," Chloe said kneeling to the ground.

The kitten perked up its head and you can see its rather bright almost neon green eyes. It mewed as if it was saying hello.

"This is Kaz Monday," Chloe said.

The kitten got up and went over to Chloe and Kaz. Kaz leaned down to petted its head and it purred loudly.

"She likes you," Chloe said.

"I can tell," Kaz said.

Chloe got up and went over to knock on the door when the door opened. There was a small girl with silvery piggy tails and lightly tanned skin. She was wearing a bright blue sundress with a rather large white hat. She looked up with her bright blue eyes and saw Chloe.

"Hello sissy!" the girl said.

"Hello Aqua," Chloe replied.

"Mommy! Daddy! Sissy's back!" Aqua shouted back into the house.

A man and a woman came to the front door. The man was wearing a red plaid t-shirt with cargo pants. The woman was wearing a bright blue shirt with a white apron that was once yellow. Her yellow skirt had a bit of power on it. They were both had silvery hair with lightly tanned skin.

"Well, hello Chloe, nice to see you again," the man spoke.

"Nice to see you again Cole and Rachel," Chloe said.

"I see that you found Hollyleaf," Rachel said.

"Yep, she still in her usual spot," Chloe said.

"I thought so. Do you want to come in?" Cole asked.

"Sure," Chloe said.

Kaz grabbed Hollyleaf and went inside. There was a smell of cinnamon mixed with apples and pie.

"You are making your famous Cinnamon Apple pie. That is your specialty especially if you won first place-"

"12 times in a row," Rachel said.

"You won again this year and the year before too! Good for you!" Chloe said.

"That means her pie is that good?" Kaz asked.

"Her pie is so good that even the royals have it as one of their best pies," Chloe bragged.

"Oh silly you and bragging about my pies again," Rachel said.

"But it's true!" Chloe said.

"Oh, Chloe, anyways who is this?" Rachel indicated to Kaz.

"Oh sorry, that's Kaz Monday. His brother Komodo, went back to the castle," Chloe said.

"Oh I see, anyways how are you Kaz?" Rachel asked.

"I'm good, say where did your husband go?" Kaz asked.

"He went out back to go work on some inventions," Rachel said.

"Like what?" Kaz asked.

"How about you go take a look. He's out back," Rachel said.

"Okay," Kaz said going to the back of the house with Chloe following him.

"Ah, young love," Rachel said.

Kaz and Chloe came to the backyard and found Cole building some kind of building.

_Oh so this is how Tyler became so good with building stuff, _Kaz thought.

"Hello Cole what are you building today?" Chloe asked.

"Well, today I plan to make a transporter," Cole said.

"You know that someone already built it," Chloe said.

"I know but I wanted to have one myself," Cole said.

"Okay can I help," Chloe said.

"Sure," Cole said.

"I want to help too," Kaz said joining them.

"Okay I can help with my genes since I have the powers of teleportation," Chloe said.

"Okay here's a shot so you can extract your blood," Cole said.

"Um, okay then," Chloe said.

"If you want to, I will do it," Kaz said.

"Thanks Kaz, I knew I can trust you," Chloe said.

"You're welcome," Kaz said. "Now this will hurt a bit." Kaz plunged the shot into Chloe's arm as he pulled out some blood. Chloe almost cried out in pain but soon it was over and Kaz was holding a shot with blood.

"Thanks Kaz I feel like I can trust my life with you," Chloe said.

"It was nothing," Kaz said giving the shot to Cole who was now investigating her DNA.

"YOU GUYS COME IN! PIE IS READY!" Rachel called out to them. All three of them jumped up and went into the kitchen where Rachel was already cutting up the food.

"Thanks Rachel!" Kaz and Chloe said as they both grab two slices and started to eat them.

"Best pie I have ever tasted," Kaz said.

"I know right," Chloe replied,

"Yeah, it's just regular pie," Rachel said.

"No it isn't because it is made by you. You put some much hard work that you made this pie so delicious," Chloe replied.

"So how long do you plan to stay?" Rachel asked.

"About a week," Chloe replied stuffing a piece of pie into her mouth.

"Oh so you were yesterday, 1, today, 2, Crown Bearing, 3, and so on. That means that you have 4 days to do whatever you want," Rachel said.

"Yep!" Chloe replied happily.

"Aren't you going to visit Mackenzie, Julia and Jasmine?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I am after here I am going to Jasmine, then Julia, and lastly Mackenzie," Chloe said.

"Okay goodbye, here is some pie to give to your friends," Rachel said giving Chloe some pie.

"Thank you," Chloe said leaving the house with Kaz walking with her.

"So who are Jasimen, Julia, and Mackenzie?" Kaz asked.

"Oh they are like my bffs of all time," Chloe said.

"Jasmine's house is just a few yards away," chloe said.

They walked until Chloe stopped at a house. It was rather, um let's just say dull to the eye. It was rather gray and the grass was almost dead.

"This isn't right," Chloe said walking up to the door. She knocked on the door. The door opened due to Chloe's knocking.

"Something is off here," Chloe said walking in.

The lights were off and the room was a mess.

"Jasmine! Jasmine! Where are you?" Chloe shouted. No one replied.

"Come on let's go back to the castle," Chloe said draggin Kaz with her.

"Why do we need to go and I can walk by myself," Kaz said.

"Oh sorry I just need to go back to the castle because it is very important," Chloe said not looking at Kaz.

"What about-"

"They can wait," Chloe said walking off fairly fast and then she broke into a run. Kaz chased after her as Zak saw what was happening outside.

"What the-"

"Chloe what's wrong?" Kaz said chasing after Chloe.

"Something is wrong here," Zak said.

Chloe was finally at the castle but she went to Cheyenne and Jacob who were sitting at their thrones.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chloe shouted at Cheyenne and Jacob, tears streaming down her face.

"We-"

"No never mind, how long has she been reported missing?" Chloe asked. No one replied.

"HOW LONG HAS SHE BEEN MISSING?" Chloe shouted.

"Almost a month," Cheyenne said.

"There are others too right," Chloe said.

"Yes," Cheyenne said.

"Give me the case. I will be staying for a while now," Chloe said.

"Okay," Cheyenne said.

Jacob clapped his hands together and a servant appeared with files on the missing kids. Chloe went up and snatched the files and left the room. Jacob went to go after her but Cheyenne shook her head and Jacob sat back down. Kaz appeared and he saw the looks on their faces.

"Shame on you guys," Kaz said running in the same direction as Chloe.

Kaz check her room, the halls, every room he could find but Chloe was nowhere to be found, not even in her tower. Kaz went outside and found a garden. Kaz went through the garden soon getting lost. He eventually got to the middle where Chloe was sitting in a gazebo boat house reading the files. It was on top of a hill with lots of grass and flowers. Kaz went up to her and sat in it too.

"They all been missing over the 2 years that I have been missing," Chloe said.

"Here's the first one," Chloe said tossing Kaz a file.

_**Mason Recon**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Hair Color: Red**_

_**Eye Color: Hazel**_

_**Missing: 2 years**_

_**Family: Parents Died, No other relatives**_

"They all have no family or their family died," Chloe said.

"Here's Jasmine's file," Chloe said.

_**Jasmine Lilac**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**Hair Color: Short Purple hair**_

_**Eye Color: Amber**_

_**Missing: 1 month**_

_**Family: Parents died in a fire**_

"So how many kids are missing?" Kaz asked.

"9 months," Chloe said.

"Her parents died in a fire huh," Kaz said.

"We all get fires that happened by accident and that one was because Jasmine accidentally left her wet cloths by the fire mantel," Chloe said. "The fire was out of control and it quickly consumed the house. Her parents manage to get her out but the fire closed off the entrance after they got her out leaving her parents to burn in the fire."

"Oh wow, that must have been bad for her," Kaz said.

"Yeah it was until I met her and we quickly became friends," Chloe replied.

"I am worried for you," Kaz said.

"I know I have to be careful," Chloe said.

"No it's not just that, you might be kidnapped," Kaz said. "They all don't have any family, just like you."

"Oh I get it, if not I will have you to protect me and my powers too," Chloe replied.

"Okay good," Kaz said.

"Let's go back into the castle," Chloe said.

"Okay," Kaz said.

"I have my suspect that might be behind this but I have to check him out," Chloe said walking through the garden with Kaz.

"Let me guess, that snobby prince Kevin," Kaz said.

"Exactly, I will go check him out," Chloe said.

"But i-"

"No it's too dangerous, but I will give you a map of the vents of the castle if you can get a sneak peek at who might behind it," Chloe said.

"Let me ask you a question, if these people went missing where would someone hide them?" Kaz asked.

"The castle of course, right underneath our noses," Chloe replied.

"Yeah I know you guys have a lot of rooms but I doubt it will be in one of them," Kaz said.

"Not the ones that everyone knows about, the secret ones," Chloe said.

"Okay how many do you know?" Kaz asked.

"Only 50," Chloe said.

"WHAT!" Kaz exclaimed.

"Yeah I only manage to find 50 of them. I heard that there are 100 hidden rooms in this castle," Chloe said.

"Oh good, at least you found half of them," Kaz said.

"There isn't one out here, all of them are inside," Chloe said.

"Okay," Kaz said following Chloe.

"We already know that one of them doesn't have any of the kids," Chloe said.

"We know?" Kaz said.

"Yeah the tower you silly," Chloe replied.

"Oh yeah," Kaz said.

"And we are going to need help," Chloe said.

"From who?" Kaz asked.

"I don't want to ask them for help but if it's for one of my friends I am willing to do anything for them," Chloe said.

"Who?" Kaz asked again.

"That boy with switch hair color as you and his family I think," Chloe said.

"Yeah, let's go to them," Kaz said with a sigh.

They started to walk towards the royal lounge.

* * *

Hollyleaf: This is one long chapter.

Chloe: Yep I want to have a contest!

Zak: Why would you want a contest?

Chloe: Because I want one.

Zak: Okay…

Hollyleaf: So what do you want to do?

Chloe: Um, how about um, a drawing contest?

Hollyleaf: Um sure with who?

Chloe: You!

Hollyleaf: Why me!

Chloe: 'cause I said so.

Hollyleaf: No, how about yourself?

Chloe: You mean Khloe?

Hollyleaf: Yes.

Chloe: Okay, Khloe!

Khloe: What do you want?

Hollyleaf: Chloe wants to have a drawing contest with you.

Khloe: Sure I love any kind of challenges.

Hollyleaf: And of course I will be the judge.

Khloe: So when does this start?

Hollyleaf: Next chapter.

Chloe/Khloe: WHAT!

Hollyleaf: Yep!

Kaz: Did I just miss something? Oh wells, please review for Holly.


	5. Chapter 5: Secret Rooms

**Chapter 5: Secrets Rooms**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone!

Everyone: Hello!

Hollyleaf: I am going crazy! I have all these crazy new ideas for crossovers.

Zak: Like what?

Hollyleaf: Like Total Drama.

Zak: Why Total Drama?

Hollylelaf: oh because I like how the host is evil and tortures his contestants.

Zak: No not that one!

Hollyleaf: How about Suite Life on Deck.

Zak: Suite Life.

Hollyleaf: Yeah I can cause trouble to Mr. Mosby and other people too.

Zak: Oh great.

Hollyleaf: Hey there is nothing wrong with that.

Zak: Well, I don't know.

Hollyleaf: Anyways, I have another one for Maximum Ride.

Zak: Maximum Ride.

Hollyleaf: One of my all-time favorite books series.

Zak: Okay, so any others?

Hollyleaf: Hmmm, maybe Kingdom Hearts. I'd always loved watching someone playing it.

2K: That would be me. I would have to mainly write it.

Hollyleaf: Yep.

Zak; No others.

Hollyleaf: Um, no others I can think of.

Zak: Okay.

Hollyleaf: I might give some more chapters into this.

Zak: So how long is this going to be?

Hollyleaf: How am I supposed to know?

Zak: Because you are the writer.

Hollyleaf: Yeah but I don't keep track of things anyways,

Zak: *sigh* Holly doesn't own TSS.

* * *

_**Secret Saturday's **_

"Damn that Monday," Zak said.

"What do we do about my sister?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know," Zak said.

A phoenix appeared on the windowsill.

"A phoenix?" Zak said.

"Hey Kiyanna," Tyler said.

The phoenix changed its form into a girl. She had flaming red hair and fire eyes. She was wearing a red blouse and black pants. She was wearing black heels too. A wolf jumped through the window. It was white and had blood red eyes.

"A wolf?" Zak said.

"Hey Ayumu what are you guys doing here?" Tyler asked.

The wolf changed into his human form. His blood red eyes were the one thing that really stood out. He had white hair that was all over the place. He was wearing a white shirt and at the bottom was like red paint splattered all over the place. He was wearing black pants and boots too.

"Well, we are here because of Chloe duh," Kiyanna said.

"And Jasmine too," Ayumu said.

"What about Jasmine?" Tyler asked.

"She is missing," Kiyanna said.

"What?" Tyler said in shock.

"Yeah she has been missing for a month now but I also noticed something weird too," Ayumu said.

"What did you enter her dreams again?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah I did. You know that dreams can also represent memories too; it seems that about you, that kid and some people called the Saturdays are just missing from dreams. They are just shored in a shadow," Ayumu said.

"So you know about her memory lost," Tyler said.

"Yep," Kiyanna said.

"What are you planning to do?" Ayumu asked.

"It's not like she is going to walk in and ask for your help," Kiyanna said.

Just then, Chloe walked in with Kaz.

"I need you guys help," Chloe said.

"And you were saying, Kiyanna," Ayumu said hitting Kiyanna playfully. Kiyanna hit him back hard.

"Kiyanna? Ayumu? What are you doing here?" Chloe said.

"Who are they?" Kaz asked.

"Oh they are some of my friends," Chloe said.

"Oh," Kaz said.

"Can you tell the rest of your family to stop eavesdropping and get over here?" Chloe asked clearly annoyed. The rest of the Secret Saturdays came out.

"I need you guys help on a case," Chloe said.

"Is it about Jasmine?" Ayumu asked.

"Yep," Chloe said.

"So you know where are hidden?" Kiyanna said.

"Sort of," Chloe said.

"What do you mean?" Ayumu asked.

"I know where they would hide them but we have to have a bigger group to look," Chloe said. Kiyanna looked like she dawned on something but she didn't tell anyone. She looked at Chloe like she knows what Chloe's plan is.

"So you will have us to help you out?" Zak asked.

"Yep," Chloe said.

"I am sorry but Chloe, Ayumu and I don't know your guys names," Kiyanna said.

"Oh that's my mom, Drew, my dad, Doc, Fisk, Komodo, Zon, and my name is Zak."

"Kaz, would you explain something?" Chloe asked.

"Um-"

"You are the doppelganger correct?" Chloe said.

"Yeah, I am," Kaz said.

"So your real name is Zak Monday?" Chloe said.

"Yeah," Kaz said.

"Well, I forgive you," Chloe said.

"WHAT!" All of them shouted.

"Well, I wouldn't blame you. You wanted to be away from a person that's like you so you changed your name," Chloe said giving Kaz a kiss on the check. Kaz blushed while Zak was fuming mad.

"So anyways, we will split up in groups. Doc and Drew; Doyle and Tyler; Fisk, Zon, and Komodo; Ayumu and Kiyanna; and the rest of you with me," Chloe said.

"Okay," Kaz said.

Chloe got up with everyone else following her.

"You guys will each group will get a maid and instructions on where to go to. The last one is where we all will met," Chloe said.

When they got to the castle, Chloe called out her maids and gave each one to each group. Chloe went up to Mandy last.

"Okay, Mandy, go with Ayumu and Kiyanna," Chloe said. "Also take them to meet me by the dungeon once they found 2 secret rooms," Chloe whispered. Mandy nodded and went with Ayumu and Kiyanna as all the groups separated around the castle.

Chloe was now alone with Zak and Kaz. She walked off to a dead end hallway. She leaned down to the floor and listen very closely. She started to tap the surface until there was a very slight different noise. She tapped the ground until the ground open up to a small underground passage. She walked in with Zak and Kaz following her.

"So Zak, I want to know one thing," Chloe said as they walked through the dimly light passage.

"What?" Zak asked.

"I want to know, why were you at the river with Tyler that day when I saw you?" Chloe asked.

"Well, we were waiting for you," Zak said.

"Waiting for me?" Chloe echoed.

"Well, it's a long story," Zak said.

"I have time," Chloe said.

"Well, I have to tell you one thing first of all," Zak said.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"You sure that you really want to know?" Kaz asked.

"Yes, I will take that risk," Chloe said.

"You- you- you are not supposed to even exist," Zak stuttered.

"What!" Chloe shouted. "Wait, I am started to remember, Zak, Me, Kaz, smoke mirror, me dying."

"You remember all of it?" Kaz asked.

"Somewhat, I remember all of it but it's just really fuzzy that's all," Chloe replied.

"Okay, but what about how you feel?" Zak asked.

"I am not sure, I do like you guys both but it really mixed feelings right now," Chloe said.

"Oh," Zak and Kaz said.

"Oh we are here," Chloe said.

There was a safe door handle. Chloe opened it and Kaz and Zak went inside. Chloe shut the door behind them. She put a note on the door looked through the window.

"Sorry Zak and Kaz I have to do this but back up will be coming," Chloe said.

She turned around and ran with tears streaming down her face as Zak and Kaz pounded on the door screaming her name. She finally made it to the opening. She closed it and wiped away her tears. She then walked towards the dungeon.

* * *

_**Doyle & Tyler**_

**(This got to be good)**

Tyler and Doyle were very pissed that they were paired up. They had similar stuff but they didn't like each other so much. The maid that was with them was a girl with hazel hair with dull maple brown eyes. Her name was Maple shade.

"Something isn't right Doyle," Tyler said.

"What like us being paired up together? I could do this alone," Doyle said.

"No I mean with these secret rooms," Tyler said.

"Tyler! Can you hear me?"

"Yeah white star I hear you," Tyler said touching his mic.

"Chloe just locked us up in a secret room got my position?" Zak asked.

"Yeah we are above you?" Tyler said.

"Yeah we are underground," Zak said.

"Do you know where the entrance was?" Maple shade asked.

"Um we were at a dead end where there was a large window with color glass," Zak said.

"I know where that is. There is only one dead end with colored glass," Maple shade said.

"Take up to it, now," Doyle demanded.

Maple shade started to run as fast as she could with Tyler and Doyle to the dead end.

* * *

_**Fisk, Komodo, and Zon**_

The maid that was with them was a girl with silver hair and emerald eyes. Her name was Victorique. She was mainly quite but very intelligent.

"Don't you think that leaving Zak with Kaz was a bad idea?" Fisk asked.

"Maybe but Chloe is there so Zak will be fine," Komodo said.

"I hope so," Zon said.

They heard footsteps coming their way. Fisk climbed the walls with Victorique, Komodo turned invisible, and Zon flew up in the air. It was Chloe. She looked around before continuing to walk on. After she left, they came back together.

"What is Chloe up to?" Komodo asked.

"I have no idea but we have to split up," Fisk said.

"You are right, Komodo, follow Chloe while Fisk goes tell the others, and I will go find Zak," Zon said.

"Okay," Komodo said turning invisible and runs after Chloe. Fisk goes back the way Chloe came from while Zon goes in search of the rest of the group. Victorique was left there all alone. She turns and starts walking away.

* * *

_**Chloe**_

Chloe walked until she made it to the dungeon. She felt like something was following her but she didn't see anything. Ayumu and Kiyanna were already there.

"Why are we here Chloe?" Ayumu asked.

"You guys are here because I think this is the place where the missing people are at," Chloe said.

"Why didn't you make everyone come here?" Kiyanna said.

"Because I don't want anyone else get hurt because of me," Chloe said.

"Okay but at least let us come with you," Ayumu said.

"Fine, Kiyanna can come with me but Ayumu, you need to stay out here and when the time is right, come in," Chloe said.

"Okay," Ayumu said.

"Got your sword?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Kiyanna replied.

"Okay let's go in," Chloe said running in with Kiyanna on her tail.

They ran through the dungeon until Chloe stopped in front of the cell.

"This was the hardest secret room to find," Chloe said. She went over right next to the cell. She walked right into it and disappeared. Kiyanna walked in too. They soon found themselves in a ballroom like room. It was white and golden with pillars around. There were 8 people in a circle and Jasmine was hanging on a cross.

"Jasmine!" Kiyanna cried out.

There was a person standing in the middle. Kiyanna was shaking in furry.

"Kiyanna no!" Chloe cried as Kiyanna ran over to the person Kiyanna took at her sword and slashed at the person. She stood then fell to the ground dead.

"KIYANNA!" Chloe cried.

Chloe rushed over to Kiyanna. Chloe picked up the sword which was shaking in her hands. She lifts up the sword and dashed straight at the figure. Her sword was just a few inches before the person's chest. Chloe looked down and saw that the other person's sword was in her chest. It was bleeding rapidly and Chloe fell to the ground breathing heavily.

"don't worry I won't kill you yet Chloe," the person said.

"Stop with that illusion up there Jasmine. I know that's you," Chloe said.

"I knew that you would figure it out in the ended," Jasmine said taking off her hood.

"So why did you kidnap these people?" Chloe asked.

"Because I need it so Kur can be revived," Jasmine said.

"So you figured it out then," Chloe said.

"Yep, and now no one else can stop what will happen next," Jasmine said.

"Stop it Jasmine," Chloe said.

"I prefer a better name instead. Raging Matilda" Jasmine said.

"Raging Matilda?" Chloe echoed.

"Yes I like that name very much," Jasmine said.

"Why do you need Kur?" Chloe asked.

"I want Kur to get rid of pathetic humans that rule over this world. If they are gone, then we cryptic are free," Jasmine said.

"You are crazy. This is not you Jasmine, snap out of it," Chloe said.

"Oh I've been like this the whole entire time. By the way I was the one who set fire to my parents' house. I locked them inside and burn them up. They were annoying so I got rid of them. You see dragons are closer to evil power and I tapped into it. It gave me so much power it was wonderful especially when I learned of Kur. I heard that you were going after Kur only to learn later on that you were that boy's power. I been watching you this whole entire time until your powers had grown. You soon died so I set up a deal with that soul eater," Jasmine said.

"THE SOUL EATER!" Chloe said in shock. "So you purposely made the soul eater attack Zak knowing that I will save him instead. Then I would try to escape to lose my memory. You would use that to your advantage until I met up with Kaz. That messed up your plans until I came here. Everything was back into motion correct."

"Yes, you piece everything together. Smart girl. And you knew exactly where to find me," Jasmine said.

"Yeah I figured whoever doesn't want to be found would be hidden in the hardest room to find," Chloe said.

"Bingo right underneath the royals noses," Jasmine said.

"And your disappearance was a bait for me to look for you so I can be here," Chloe said.

"And no one will be here to look for you," Jasmine said.

Chloe just grinned to herself as black spots begin to cloud her vision. Komodo then left the room in search of help.

* * *

_**Doyle and Tyler**_

They finally made it to the end of the hallway.

"How do we even get into there?" Doyle asked.

Tyler leaned down to the ground and started to tap the ground. He found the same area and started to tap out the sam rythem. The door opened and Doyle was shocked.

"How did you know where it would be?" Doyle asked.

"I realized that all along that Chloe taught me all the secret rooms she found," Tyler replied.

"Oh," Doyle said.

"Come on," Tyler said running down the stairs with Doyle following him.

Maple shade just stood there waiting. A few moments later, Fisk came over here. He went down the stairs too bumping his head along the way. Tyler and Doyle finally reached the door. They found a note attached to it. Tyler took it and started to read.

_Dear Tyler, Doyle and Fisk,_

_I am sorry that I had to lock Zak and Kaz in here. I had to check out this one secret room. Tyler knows exactly where it is because it was his favorite room. I don't want anyone else to get hurt so I had to at least delay you guys. I am so sorry._

_Love, _

_Chloe_

_PS. If you are wonder what the code is, it is X X X._

_PSS. Fisk is right behind you guys when you are done reading this._

Tyler turned around and sure enough Fisk was there. Tyler used the code and got Zak and Kaz out of there.

"Why did Chloe do that!" Kaz shouted.

"Read this," Tyler said.

Kaz read it and gave it to Zak who also read it.

"Chloe you don't have to do it by yourself," Kaz said.

"Let's get going to the duengon," Tyler said.

He turned around and ran off to the entrance with everyone else behind him. Tyler ran through the hallways which were like a maze until they reach the duegon where Ayumu was there with Komodo.

"So this what Chloe meant huh," Ayumu said more to himself.

"Well, we need to get to Chloe fast," Tyler said running off into the duengon.

"Wait up!" Ayumu said following him.

Tyler soon stopped in front of a prison cell. He walked straight into the wall and disappeared.

"That is so cool," Kaz and Zak said going into the wall.

Everyone else followed but bumped into Tyler. He was frozen in shock. Everyone else looked and stared in horror. Chloe was on the ground bleeding out to death while Kiyanna was-

"KIYANNA!" Ayumu shouted.

Jasmine turned around and looked at them with soulless eyes.

"JASMINE!" everyone that knew her said her name in shock.

"Actually I prefer the name Raging Matilda" Jasmine said.

Chloe was heavily breathing when she started to hear a familiar voice. Her body started to glow a familiar orange.

_Hello Chloe._

_Get out of my head Kur!_

_You know that I am you._

_I don't care about that._

_Use me. _

_NO! I refuse for you to take control!_

_You will die if you don't use me._

_So what! I would rather die again then for you to take control._

_You sure, you may not get the chance to live again._

_I am not sure._

_Well, come on and let me take over. _

_Well, I am not sure. I can feel the blood loss getting to me._

_Come on you know that you need me._

_No, I can't risk you hurting Zak and Kaz._

_Oh so you started to love Kaz too._

_Stop it._

_Oh you know that I won't stop it._

_Get out of my head!_

_I had enough of this._

Chloe's body that was already glowing orange grew brighter and began to float in the air. Chloe screamed while Zak and Kaz were held back. The 8 other kids began to glow and a circle formed. It made a magic circle and a pillar of orange surrounded her body.

"CHLOE!" Zak and Kaz shouted.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Jasmine cheered.

The orange light grew and blew everyone away in a blinding light. Everyone flew back a few feet and when everyone could see, Chloe was on the ground again not breathing and her wound was gone.

"Chloe?" Zak said.

Chloe sat up but they all knew something was off. Chloe got up and picked up the sword. She walked over to Jasmine and stabbed her through the heart. Jasmine was wide eyed in shock as she fell to the ground dead.

"That's what you get for trying to kill my host," Chloe sneered.

"That's Kur," Zak said.

"Hello my former host," Kur greeted.

"Bring Chloe back!" Kaz said.

"Oh but I am Chloe," Kur said.

"You are not Chloe," Zak said.

"Stop it!" Chloe shouted as she appeared again as a sprite. She was holding Kur in place. Kur dropped the sword as Chloe held tighter onto Kur.

"Damn Kiyanna you better be awake," Chloe said.

Kiyanna sat up and grabbed her sword.

"DO IT KIYANNA!" Chloe shouted.

"Okay!" Kiyanna shouted. She ran towards Kur and stabbed Kur and Chloe through the chest. Kur fell dead and Chloe was coughing up blood.

"CHLOE!" Kaz and Zak shouted as they rushed over to Chloe.

"What up with that sword?" Zak asked.

"This a heavenly fire sword. It destroys all things, even sprits," Kiyanna said. "Also nice job acting like I was dead."

"Well, you were but because of you being a phoenix you can be revived," Ayumu replied.

"I can heal Chloe too," Kiyanna said going over to Chloe. She leaned down and cried out a tear. That tear dropped onto Chloe and she was healed.

"Thanks Kiyanna," Chloe said.

"Well, I knew what you were going to do you silly. It was a very risky one because it all depends on when I wake up but you took that risk," Kiyanna said.

"Yeah, can you do something about my body?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah," Kiyanna said going over healing her body.

"It's safe to return?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah it is," Kiyanna said.

Chloe went over to her body and slipped back in. She got up and gasped.

"Okay I have to admit myself that was very scary," Chloe said.

"Agreed," everyone said.

"So I killed Jasmine," Chloe said.

"No Kur did but Jasmine was evil anyways," Zak said.

"I am sorry but I have to go away right now," Chloe said getting up. She got up and ran off. Kaz was about to go after her when Zak blocked his way. He shook his head and they were now stuck with this situation.

Chloe was now up in her tower crying her eyes out. She knew it she knew it.

_Hello Chloe dear._

_Shut up._

_Why would you say that?_

_Because I hate you! You are just a total jerk that hurt my friends._

_Yeah that was really fun._

_Not my point! _

_I can't wait until you die again._

_Why?_

_You know it. Each time you die we get closer._

_Damn I hate when you figure things out._

_I know._

_Can't you just leave me alone?_

_Nope._

_You suck._

_I don't suck, you suck._

_Never mind._

_So what are you planning?_

_I don't know. I just might run away._

_Why?_

_Because I can't risk my friends being near me because of you!_

_Me?_

_Yes you, actually I have a better idea. I can't believe I am actually going to do this._

_What? Oh, I see._

_Sorry Zak and Kaz._

Chloe got up and went back to the secret room. Everyone was still there and Chloe went up to all of them. She deleted all the memories about her or anything about her. Chloe got up and made sure no one else remembered her. She got up and walked away not leaving any trace of her existence.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Yeah the end of this chapter. Okay so one time I had a dream similar to the part where Chloe does "die." So I just fixed it up and fit it in. I felt like it needed to be in there.

Chloe: Okay.

Hollyleaf: So bored. I been reading other people's fan fiction to give me ideas and stuff but now there is too much. Ideas also have been coming to me at random times.

2K: Like when you are sleeping.

Hollyleaf: Yeah that's one of the cases. I feel like I am forgetting something.

2K: How about something called a challenged?

Hollyleaf: Oh yeah! Okay Zak Saturday (that's someone's pen name) had this challenge about this Phineas and Ferb. I would love to write it. Dang it! Now I am stuck with 3 stories. Oh wells. See ya until next time!

2K: Please review for Holly.


	6. Chapter 6: 6 Months Later

**Chapter 6: 6 Months Later**

Hollyleaf: Another chapter is better.

2K: Yeah…

Hollyleaf: Okay I do not own TSS and why is there no fighting or explosions?

Zak: I don't know.

Hollyleaf: Oh wells, make something explode.

Tyler: No we will not do it.

Hollyleaf: Bad servant. (Pulls out remote)

*Push*

_**BOOM!**_

Hollyleaf: Bye bye Tyler!

Tyler: AHHHHHH!

Hollyleaf: Like I said I don't own TSS!

* * *

_**6 Months Later**_

A girl was looking at a boy with a white star talking to his brothers, the cryptids.

"Hey Fisk, I feel like something is been missing like there is a hole in my heart" the boy said.

"I know, we all feel like that, Zak," Fisk said.

The girl cursed underneath her breath.

_This is all your fault._

_No you are the one who decided to erase their memories._

_So they won't go looking for me duh. If I'd run away instead, I would have been chased with the Saturdays on my tail. Knowing them, they won't give up unless they don't know me at all._

_Your point is?_

_My point is that it is all your fault! I don't even have a family anymore!_

_But the Saturdays were never your family, you never had a family._

_Yes I did Kur so butt out of my head._

Kur didn't respond to that. She smirked as she made herself cozy watching Zak from a safe distance in the trees. Luckily, her hair was black and her green eyes would make it hard to spot her after all, she had been doing this for 6 months.

"I heard that there is a cryptid that lives in Hawaii volcanoes. I wondered if we can go there?" Zak asked.

_That's where Kiyanna is taking her vacation at, _the girl thought.

"I heard that this cryptid is a phoenix," Zak said all excited.

_That Kiyanna, she loves hot stuff especially volcanoes, _the girl thought.

The alarm started to beep as Zak left the room. Chloe shrugged her shoulders and teleported into the command room, above from their sights. She was in the vent system looking down.

"We are going to Hawaii to not only catch a cryptid but to have a vacation over there too," Doc said.

"YEAH!" Zak and Fisk shouted. Komodo somewhat smiled and Zon practically sang.

"We will be there for a month," Drew said.

"Cool! We get to go on the beaches and vacation while going to catch a cryptid!" Zak said running to his room with Fisk, Komodo, and Zon on his tail. Zak was packing a suit case full of cloths, toys, etc. Chloe teleported a bit into her hands and started to make it neater until all of it fit with lots of space left over. Chloe smirked as Zak saw that his suit case had everything that was needed fit.

"Wow, I must have been a good packer," Zak said all proud of himself as he left his room with Chloe going into the ship's vents by the entrance door.

They were all packed up and went inside and were chatting away when Chloe realized something. She realized that she could let Zak kind of know her but she will just have to lie to him sadly. She was still happy and began to hum. Komodo came near the vent she was at and she stopped humming.

"Komodo, no time to worry about other things, we have to get ready for Hawaii!" Zak said motioning Komodo away from the vent. Chloe let a soft sigh of relief as the airship took off to Hawaii.

"So how long will it take us to get there?" Zak asked.

"Not very long, like about 30 minutes," Doyle said.

"Yeah Hawaii here we come!" Zak said bouncing all over the place. Chloe was holding herself back so much from not bursting into giggles.

"It's finally nice that we get to take a vacation," Drew said.

"I agree, we get to relax," Doc said.

"And catch a cryptid and it's a phoenix!" Zak said happily.

_More like a hot headed hybrid, _Chloe thought.

* * *

_**30 Minutes Later**_

They arrived in Hawaii. It was hard to find a spot where they could land but eventually found a small island where not humans were there. They landed and got into jet skis.

_You got to be kidding me! They are in jet skis and you are making it harder for me to follow you guys, _Chloe complained.

_Yeah and I have to listen to your crap, _Kur replied.

_Hey its not my fault, _Chloe said. She flew into the air (Yes, she grew wings) and made sure that she was far off the ground for them to see her as a bird. She followed them to the Big Island. They were on the docks and Zak ran off to the beach.

Chloe flew around and landed on the tops of the buildings and went downstairs. She teleported on a bikini swim suit (Boys, shut up), sunglasses, and a towel and went to the beach. She didn't mind if Zak saw her as long as he doesn't bother her. She set up a chair and umbrella and watched as Zak went into the water without Fisk due to the cryptids would scare all the people off. Chloe got up and went into the water leaving her stuff there. She loved the water and would stay in it all day. Doc and Drew were trying to find a spot. Chloe went over to them.

"You guys can set up your stop over by mines," Chloe said pointing over to her spot.

"Why thank you. Where are your parents?" Drew asked.

"Um-"

"Hi Mom and Dad, who is this?" Zak asked coming towards them.

"Just a friendly face that's all," Chloe said going back into the water with Zak on her tail.

"Well, that girl seems nice," Doc said watching them.

"Yeah they seem cute together and" Drew said lowering her voice. "Don't forget we are also here to catch a cryptid.

"Yeah, but let's just relax," Doc said setting up their stuff.

Zak went over to Chloe.

"Hi my name is Zak, what is your name?" Zak asked.

"My name is Chloe," Chloe said splashing water at Zak.

"You are going to get it," Zak said playfully as he splashed water at her. She giggled as she played with him.

* * *

_**About an Hour later**_

Zak and Chloe finally managed to get out of the water. Chloe was now collecting shells while Zak went over to his parents.

"Zak, be careful around that girl," Drew warned.

"Why? She is very friendly and nice," Zak said.

"But she is all alone and something isn't right for a girl that young," Drew said.

"That is true, she looks about your age but she would still be with her parents but they don't seem to be in sight," Doc said looking around.

"Yeah I haven't seen them but Chloe is nice anyways," Zak said.

"Hey Zak! Look at all these shells!" Chloe said holding out a collection of shells.

"Wow those are so cool Chloe," Zak said.

"Have you guys heard about the Phoenix in the volcano?" Chloe asked. This got everyone's attention.

"Yeah only that much but can you tell us more?" Zak asked.

"Why sure, they say that a Phoenix had settle down six months ago and now the volcano is been kind of erupting more than usual. The volcano usually erupts but its been erupting more and more. I don't believe that is exactly the case. You see I believe that it is a hybrid. I heard that a girl also has been walking around that nobody knows and she has flaming hair but you guys wouldn't believe me anyways," Chloe said.

"Yeah of course not," Zak said.

"Hey want to try some poke?" Chloe asked going through her ice chest. She pulling out a countair full of raw fish and stuff.

"Poke?" Zak asked.

"Yeah it is raw fish and it is very good," Chloe said. She started to eat some and she looked at Zak.

"Want to try?" Chloe asked again.

"Sure," Zak said trying one. "SPICY!" Zak shouted.

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention it is a bit spicy," Chloe said.

"It is not a bit spicy, it way to much spicy," Zak said drinking some water. Chloe laughed as she put that away and brought out 6 spam musubi.

"What is that now?" Zak asked.

"Oh everyone loves this on the islands, it is called spam musubi, you guys can all try it and it is not spicy at all," Chloe said tossing everyone some. Chloe started to eat it and Zak tried a bit.

"Wow this is good," Zak said eating more. This encourage everyone else to try and they all liked it.

"See I love them. I wish I vacation here more often," Chloe said.

"You mean that you don't live here?" Drew said in shock.

"No I live somewhere else. I come to vacation here often though. Well, I have to go," Chloe said packing up all her stuff.

"Bye Saturdays!" Chloe said running away before Zak realized something.

"I didn't even tell her our last names. How does she know that?" Zak said in shock.

"You mean you didn't tell her mini man?" Doyle asked.

"No of course not," Zak said.

"Then how does she know that?" Doc said.

Then the ground started to shack just a bit. The people didn't mind it as the Saturdays looked up and saw the volcano was erupting. They all packed up and went to go check it out.

* * *

_**Chloe's POV**_

Chloe smacked herself on the forehead. That was a naturally thing to do. Crap. The ground started to shake just a bit. The volcano started to erupt and Chloe sighed. She teleported to the volcano and saw a phoenix appeared.

"Hello Hybrid," Chloe greeted.

"So you are a hybrid too," the phoenix replied.

"Yep, so you are?" Chloe asked.

"Kiyanna," she greeted.

"Chloe. You know you attracted some unwanted attention," Chloe said.

"Yeah sorry about that, do you know what they want to do?" Kiyanna asked.

"Maybe to stop you from erupting this volcano so many times," Chloe said.

"Oh yeah," Kiyanna said.

"Or relocate you like that's going to happen," Chloe said.

"I know right?" Kiyanna said laughing. Chloe joined too.

"I also wondering how they are going to do it though," Chloe said still laughing.

"I don't know," Kiyanna said still laughing too.

"How about controlling you," Zak said.

"Aww, come on, you had to spoil the fun," Chloe said.

"How about telling us how you know us?" Zak said.

"No, go fly," Chloe said. Kiyanna nodded and took flight heading away from the volcano. Zak charged at her with claw in hand. Chloe made a crystal-fire sword and charged too. Zak gasped as he lunged the claw at her. Chloe blocked it and stepped back several feet.

"I really don't want to fight you, Zak," Chloe said.

"Same here, now tell us how you know us?" Zak said.

"No," Chloe said.

"Fine, how do you know the phoenix?" Zak asked.

"Can't tell you either," Chloe said.

A blast flew at Chloe from behind which Chloe easily dodged. Drew, Doc, Doyle, and Tyler came into view.

"You guys, can't you guys at least be fair," Chloe said dodging another blast.

The volcano started to erupt. Chloe gasped as she teleported to Zak, then Drew, Doc, Doyle, and Tyler and teleported them out of there. They were all back at the airship.

"You saved our lives," Zak said looking at Chloe.

"Yeah I had to now I have to go," Chloe said teleporting into the vents again.

"Where did she go?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know," Zak said.

_Thank goodness they don't notice me, _Chloe thought.

_Aw, I want them to find you._

_Great timing Kur and you would only cause trouble to my family._

_True, I want to kill of humanity remember._

_Oh shut up._

Silence good. Komodo started to go back to the vents and started to sniff at them again.

"Komodo, why do you keep on going to the vents? Get back over here," Zak said.

Chloe froze in place as Komodo started to scratch the vent. Zak opened the vent only to find Chloe escaping.

"Come back here," Zak said. He shot his claw at her and started to drag her back. Chloe was trying to escape but it was hopeless. When Zak dragged her out, she was tied up.

"What are you doing spying on us?" Doyle demanded.

"I am not spying," Chloe said.

"Then why were you in the vents?" Doc said.

_Now you are caught, I am starting to enjoy this, _Kur said.

"Shut up," Chloe said not realizing that she spoke it out loud until they all gave her strange looks. "What? I wasn't talking to you guys," Chloe said.

_And that was so convincing._

_Be quite Kur. I really don't want to be dealing with you._

_You can't stop me._

_SHUT UP!_

Silence again and Chloe slightly smiled.

"Why are you smirking?" Doc demanded.

"Oh nothing," Chloe said.

"Now why were you in the vents?" Doc asked.

"I told you guys I can't tell you," Chloe said.

"Why not?" Zak asked.

"If I do I will have to do it again," Chloe said.

"What is 'it'" Drew asked.

"I can't tell you," Chloe said.

"Hold on," Tyler said holding up a dart. Chloe gasped as she tried to escape and Tyler plunged the dart into her.

"Now you can't go anywhere, now talk," Tyler said.

"No," Chloe said.

"Toss her into the prison room," Doc said.

"Fine I still won't talk," Chloe said.

"Okay," Tyler said picking her up. They took her into the prison room and threw her in literally. She sighed as she was untied and locked in there. She sat down and started to toss a ball to the wall and back.

"So what is your name?" said a familiar voice.

"Chloe," she said.

"Name's Zak Monday or Kaz," Kaz greeted.

"Also my name is Komodo Monday," Komodo said.

"So what did you do to get in here? It must have been pretty bad," Kaz said.

"Oh I was in the vents when they found me. I know they have cameras in here so can't give away to much," Chloe said.

"Oh," Kaz said.

"Once I get my powers back, I getting out of here," Chloe said.

"Can you take us too?" Kaz said.

"I will get you guys out of here at least," Chloe said.

"Really?" Kaz said surprised.

"Well, yeah it's not a big deal," Chloe said.

"So I heard that they tossed you in, they must be mad at you for being in the vents," Kaz said.

"3 hours," Chloe said.

"3 hours?" Kaz said.

"3 hours is all it takes," Chloe said.

"For what?" Kaz asked.

"For that shot to wear off, believe me I been shot with this many times before," Chloe said.

"Then you are home free?" Kaz said.

"Not exactly, I don't even have a home," Chloe said.

"You don't have a home?" Kaz said surprised.

"Hey I am not even supposed to exist, I don't need your simplify," Chloe said.

"Oh I exist because I was anti-matter but you are not even supposed to exist at all?" Kaz asked.

"Yep, it is complicated when you have a huge problem," Chloe said.

_Like me._

_Oh shut up._

_No._

_Please I will let you bug me all you want later._

_Fine._

"Um, what were you doing?" Kaz said.

"I was talking to K-my other voice," Chloe said.

"You have another voice?" Kaz said.

"Yeah another voice that likes to speak whenever it wants to," Chloe said to both Kaz and Kur, mainly Kur.

"Oh, so what are you going to do? Kaz asked.

"Play with this ball," Chloe said.

"Can I have it?" Kaz asked.

"Sure," Chloe said passing through the bars.

"Thanks, no one has been nice to me not even my family?" Kaz said.

"You're welcome, your family doesn't seem very bright," Chloe said.

"Yeah, they aren't," Kaz said.

"Why are you in here?" Chloe said.

"I have no idea, we were in someplace called Makono and when the Saturdays found us, they took us in regardless of what we were saying," Kaz said.

"Well, all we can do is wait," Chloe said retreating into her own thoughts where Kur was bugging her.

* * *

_**Saturday's POV**_

After they threw Chloe into the prison cell, they went back into the control room where they were keeping an eye on Chloe and Kaz.

"See I told you not to trust her," Drew said.

"But she doesn't seem to do any harm. When Chloe and I were fighting, she wasn't even trying to hurt me nor the phoenix. In fact, she told the cryptid to fly away. I don't think a bad guy would do that," Zak said.

"But why did she tell it to run?" Drew asked.

"I don't know, she seemed that she was talking to the phoenix. I didn't understand them though," Zak said.

"You didn't understand them?" Doc said confused.

"Well, when we got there, she only spoke English that one time where she told the phoenix to get away. The other time, I only caught a bit, was Greek. I know a bit but when we got there, I picked up 'unwanted attention' 'to do' 'erupting' 'relocate'" Drew said.

"Why were they talking in Greek?" Zak said not really asking anyone.

"I have no idea, she was fluent in it though," Drew said.

"I think that she might be a hybrid like me," Tyler said.

"A hybrid?" they all said.

"Well, one, most hybrids can tell if one is a hybrid or not two, our royals speak Greek and German but some of us speak Greek," Tyler said.

"You think so?" Zak said.

"I know so," Tyler said.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Zak asked.

"Later, 2 hours and 30 minutes," Tyler said leaving the room.

"Okay," Zak said leaving the room into his own. He had many thing running through his mind. Fisk, Komodo, and Zon came in.

"You guys I think that Chloe isn't a bad guy," Zak said.

"I know same here," Fisk said.

"Why?" Zak asked.

"She has that same feeling that I have around you," Fisk replied.

* * *

_**Almost 2 hours and 30 Minutes later**_

Tyler walked into the prison room and took Chloe into the interrogation room. Zak was watching through a small one way see through glass.

"I know you are a hybrid," Tyler said.

"Finally you figured it out," Chloe said.

"So you knew I was a hybrid?" Tyler asked.

"Long time ago," Chloe said.

"Okay, so why were you hiding in the vents?" Tyler asked.

"I told you guys I have to keep it a secret," Chloe said.

"Please," Tyler begged.

"I don't want to tell you guys how about that," Chloe said.

"Why not?" Tyler asked.

"I don't want to because I will have to do it again," Chloe said sadly.

"Do what again?" Tyler asked.

"It has to deal with one of my powers so just leave me alone," Chloe said.

"We can't leave you alone because you have some secrets that you need to spill," Tyler said.

"Like I said, I can't tell you, or else everyone in the world will get hurt," Chloe said.

"Yeah right," Tyler started to laugh and slowly stopped when he realized that she was ulterally serious. "Don't tell me you are actually serious," Tyler said.

"Sorry, I am," Chloe said.

"Only Kur can do that," Tyler said.

"And Zak right?" Chloe said.

"How did you know that?" Tyler demanded.

"I know things that you don't need to know, now excuse me I must get going," Chloe said with a smirk on her face.

"You can't escape," Tyler said.

"And you were dumb enough not to give me all of it," Chloe said dropping the handcuffs on the floor. She kicked opened the door to be greeted by Zak. Chloe ran back to the prison room and cut the bars with her crystal hands and realized Kaz and Komodo.

"Stop Chloe!" Zak shouted.

Chloe waved goodbye as she teleported away from the island around the world to London, England.

"Here you guys are, if you want to, you can stay here unless you want to go someplace else," Chloe said.

"No this is good," Kaz said.

"Here just call me when you need help Chloe said giving them a phone with a number.

"Just call," Chloe said teleporting back to Hawaii on the deserted island where the aieship was. She was started to get dizzy as she fell to the ground.

_I pushed my powers a bit too far._

_And now you are getting very dizzy._

_You are not helping._

_I know._

_Why do I even bother?_

_You don't._

_Just shut up._

Chloe got up and stumbled back to the ground. Her powers were still numbed. It took a great deal of her power just to do all those things. She felt really dizzy as she teleported one last time her secret bedroom and fell asleep.

* * *

Hollyleaf: Okay 6 months later and that's how it all turns out to be.

Chloe: Whatever.

Hollyleaf: Yeah I've been to Hawaii when I was younger and I loved it. I love poke and spam musibies. I also love swimming and collecting sea shells.

2K: I collect rocks there.

Hollyleaf: That's why I don't respect you at times.

2K: Hey that's not very nice.

Hollyleaf: Like I care.

2K: Anyways, please review for Hollyleaf.

Hollyleaf: PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7: Cody

**Chapter 7: Cody**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone! Yeah, I am not dead! Just a major writer's block. Okay first of all, I would like to invite Cody!

Cody: Hello.

Hollyleaf: Yeah, can't you say something else.

Cody: (Silent)

Hollyleaf: *Huff* fine then.

Cody: Just kidding, I'm pulling on your leg.

Hollyleaf: That's not very nice.

Cody: Sorry.

Hollyleaf: Anyways, I don't own TSS. I also don't own Cody. He belongs to Bdog! I also like to dedicate most of these ideals/chapter to Bdog. Thanks so much!

* * *

_**Zak's POV**_

I was lying down on my bed. I only had one thing on my mind and it was Chloe if that was her real name. She was so friendly with us but looks can be deceiving like Abby. Chloe seemed too nice to be like evil unless she was being control. Déjà vu moment. Who is Chloe really? She seems familiar but it is just blank. I feel like I know her but I don't. Damn, do I know her or not? Although maybe I don't know her but she is cute and- what am I saying? But- No, I don't know her or do I? AHHH! This is too confusing!

Fisk came in and sat down.

"You okay?" Fisk asked.

"I don't know, I feel like I know her but it's just blank," Zak said.

"I have a feeling that is the same with everyone. It is just blank," Fisk replied.

"Blank, like someone erased our memories. That's it! Maybe Chloe erased our memories. She does have multiple powers. She could have erased our memories, but why did she? She does seem like that kind of person unless she was forced to," Zak said.

"What do you mean?" Fisk asked.

"I mean that she has a good reason why she had to do it," Zak said.

"Why don't you go ask her?" Fisk said.

"Yeah but-"

BRRRR!

"WARNING LOCKDOWN! PRISONER ESCAPE! DOPPLEGAUNGER ALSO WITH GIRL!"

"Well, lets get outside of the airship, maybe she teleported out on the island," I said.

"I don't- Zak?" I had already left the room with Fisk chasing me out to the hanger of the ship. We arrived at the hanger and Fisk grabbed a rope and I grabbed another. We looked down and jumped down. We landed on the beach. I started to look and Chloe teleported on and fell to the ground. We hid behind some bushes. Chloe stood up and then fell to the ground. We went over to her and found she was only sleeping.

"What do we do?" Fisk asked.

"How am I suppose to know?" I snorted.

"You made me come out here," Fisk replied.

"Let's get her someplace safe besides the airship," I said motioning Fisk to pick her up. Fisk picked her up and we went further into the island, into the jungle. It was warm but rather humid. They were following a river. They were trudging along the rocks when I just sat down. Fisk went over to me and sat down as well setting down a sleeping Chloe.

"Man, how long will this take to find like a cave or something?" I said.

"Like you should be complaining," Fisk grumbled.

"Sorry," I turned and looked away and gasped.

"What?" Fisk asked.

"Look!" I shouted. Fisk, turned and saw the cave. It was cover by moss but you could tell it was a cave. We got up and went inside.

* * *

_**Airship **_

_**Tyler's POV**_

I was walking away from the cell room. _Damn it, I let her get away WITH Monday also. Man will I get in trouble for that._ I went back into the interrogation room to look for any clues.

"She shouldn't have been able to use her powers. It wasn't a full 3 hours," I said looking around.

"Hello brother." I turned around and saw a boy standing there. He was brown haired with blue eyes. He was wearing marine clothing and carrying an AR-15 rifle and 1911 pistol.

"Brother?" I asked.

"What you forgot about me!" he exclaimed.

"I don't know you," I said in a flat tone.

"It's me! Cody, you know, your brother," he insisted.

"Cody, sounds familiar… Wait, CODY!" I was shocked.

"You remember me. Thank goodness," Cody said. I gave him a huge.

"Whoa, stop with the hugging," Cody said pushing me away.

"Sorry, I thought you died on _that_ day," I replied.

"When our parents died," Cody said.

"Yeah, I haven't told anyone about that," I said. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for my old girlfriend when I heard something about a some kind of phoenix appearing so I knew you had to be around. I was rather surprised when I saw you with another family called the Saturdays right?"

"Yeah, who is your old girlfriend?"

"Abby Grey."

"WHAT!" Doyle was steaming mad and walked in.

"You know her?" Cody asked.

"Know her? Oh I even dated her and then FUCKING BACK STABBED ME FOR MONEY!" Doyle yelled.

"You dated her? Oh, so you are Doyle Blackwell," Cody said.

"Yes I am," Doyle said in a flat tone.

"Yeah she talked about you. She had to backstabbed you for money so her family can have money. You understand right mercenary?" Cody said.

"Yeah I do understand," Doyle said in defeat.

* * *

_**Cave**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Zak and Fisk were sitting in the cave. Chloe was lying on a patch of moss sleeping soundly.

"When is she going to wake up?" Zak asked.

"I don't know," Fisk said.

"Oh wells, but this is one weird cave," Zak said. It had some writing on it.

"It has some ancient writing on it and of course I can't read it," Fisk said

"Well, I can. It says something about Power transfer? Dragon of devil's flames, may your power leve your current place and go to your most trusted person," Zak read aloud. Suddenly, Chloe began to glow orange. A bright light blinded them as an orange glow left her and went into Zak. The light stopped and they opened their eyes.

"What did you did you do this time?" Fisk asked.

"Hey don't blame me," Zak retorted back. Chloe began to stir. They both stopped talking and watch as Chloe got up.

"Ahh, that was sure tiring," Chloe said getting up. She dusted herself and walked outside not even noticing Zak and Fisk. Chloe went by the river and gasp.

"Wait, HOW DID I GET HERE?" Chloe shouted.

"Um, we brought you here," Zak said. Chloe turned and gasp. She started to run away when Fisk grasped her. She struggled as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Hey slow down Chloe, you don't need to run," Zak said.

"Yes I do," Chloe said waiting but she didn't hear Kur. _Kur? Oh no! Where did he go? I hope it wasn't to Zak. Crap! Some of my powers are gone with it. Curse you Kur. _Chloe stopped struggling.

"So Chloe, if that is your real name, what do you want?" Zak asked.

"One, my name is Chloe, two, I don't want anything," Chloe said.

"Okay Chloe, did you erase our memories?" Zak asked. Chloe tensed up. "Did you?" Chloe started to chuckle.

"Damn you for being so smart," Chloe said. "Yeah, I did steal but I had a good reason."

"I knew it," Zak said.

"Come and have a seat," Chloe said making some crystal chairs. They all sat down and Chloe teleported some chocolate chip cookies and milk. Chloe started to eat but Zak and Fisk hesitated.

"I didn't poison them but you might want to tell Drew about the cookies," Chloe said taking a bite out of one.

"What do you mean?" Zak asked.

"Never mind, so Zak, Fisk, name your questions," Chloe said mumching on a cookie. Zak and Fisk started to eat some.

"So Chloe, why did you erase our memories?" Zak asked.

"How about I give them back to you two," Chloe said. Chloe leaned forward and Zak was starting to back away blushing. Chloe tapped his head and Fisk too. They both had blank stares then came out of it.

"Chloe! How! Why?" Zak asked.

"You see, Kur was trying to take over again so I erased your memories and to keep you and our family safe," Chloe said.

"Still, Chloe, you left me with an empty feeling in my chest from me missing you," Zak protested. Chloe was shocked and blushed too.

"I'm sorry Zak," Chloe said giving Zak a kiss on the cheek. Zak was red as a cherry and froze up. Fisk coughed as the two looked away.

"So um, we better get back to the ship," Zak said.

"You guys go, I will stay here in this cave. Something weird happen while I was asleep and I don't have all my powers. You two go back to the airship. I will stay here. Don't worry about me," Chloe said motioning them back to the airship.

"Bye Chloe!" Zak said getting on Fisk.

"BYE!" Fisk yelled as he took off back towards the airship. Chloe giggled as she took a bit out of a cookie.

"Man, does Drew know how to make good chocolate cookies."

* * *

_**Airship**_

_**3rd person**_

Tyler, Cody, Doyle, Zak, and Fisk went into the command room. Doc and Drew were talking to each other when Zak and they came in.

"Who is that?" Doc asked.

"This Cody, my lost brother," Tyler said.

"Like Doyle," Drew said.

"Don't get me started on that," Doyle grumbled.

"Anyways, so what do you guys do for a living?" Cody asked.

"We are cryptologist," Drew said.

"I am an ex-marine," Cody said.

"Cool! A marine!" Zak exclaimed.

"*cough* ex-marine" Cody said.

"Still, a marine. That is so cool!" Zak said.

"What did you do to get yourself out of military to get out?" Tyler asked.

"It's a long story," Cody said.

"Tell us," Zak begged.

"Well-"

RING

Abby appeared on the screen. She seemed to be in a lab. The place was exploding.

"Help- me- need- lost- please- SOS-" the rest was cut off.

"ABBY!" Cody and Doyle shouted.

"Sounds like she needs help," Zak said.

"Please help me find her," Cody begged.

"Well, she does need help," Drew said hesitanally.

"But she is kind of out for our heads," Doc said.

"But she needs our help," Zak protested.

"Yeah, I can't leave my girl hanging," Cody added.

"Fine," Doc said giving up.

"YEAH!" Cody shouted.

"So Cody, you trained in the military correct?" Doc asked.

"Yeah of course," Cody replied.

"How about you train Zak?" Doc asked.

"Really?" Zak asked.

"I'd loved to," Cody replied.

"Cool! I get to be trained by a military person!" Zak shouted.

* * *

_**Training Room**_

Zak and Cody were in the training room where Cody had already set up a course. It had multiple things such as a rope climb and balance beam etc.

"I get to do all of that," Zak said in disbelief.

"Yep, that is a simple military course just to get in regular military. If you try the Naval Seals, a million times worse than this," Cody said.

"This is going to be fun!" Zak exclaimed.

"3… 2… 1… GO!"

* * *

_**1 hour later**_

"Okay *huff* I take *huff* that back," Zak said collapsing on the floor exhausting from all the training so far.

"Get up, that wasn't even the training part," Cody said.

"WHAT!" Zak exclaimed in utter shock.

"Yeah, one good hour of exercising and then get started with training," Cody stated not worn out from the so called "exercising."

"How much longer will this be?" Zak asked.

"Maybe two hours more," Cody stated.

"WHAT!"

* * *

_**Back at the Cave**_

Chloe was slurping up some ramen when she started to think about what could of happen when she fell asleep. She knew that Kur left her body but where exactly. She knew exactly where Kur went but was too afraid to admit it.

"Damn it, I hope Kur won't come out yet," Chloe said.

_Oh but I will._

_Kur?_

_That's my name._

_I guess I'm still connected to you which means that you are in-_

_Zak Saturday? Yes I am._

_Damn it. What the hell happened when I was unconscious?_

_I am keeping my secrets._

_Whatever, just leave Zak out of this._

_Now that wouldn't be any fun would it?_

_Like I care if you had any fun at all._

Silence. Chloe looked up at the sky and sighed. She slurped up more ramen. _Guess it is time. _Chloe got up and left the cave.

* * *

_**2 Hours later**_

"Wow Zak, you did better than most kids would have done," Cody complimented.

"Of course, I dealt with Argost and Van Rook," _And Kur trying to take over the world, _Zak added mentally.

"You know, there are far more dangerous people out there and I want to discuss with your parents about getting you a glock pistol," Cody said.

"Cool!" Zak said all excited.

"Oh no you are not getting a pistol," Drew said walking in with Doc, Doyle, and Tyler.

"Ple-"

"No."

"Ple-"

"No."

"PLE-"

"NO!" They all shouted except for Cody and Zak.

"Fine," Zak said giving up.

"How could you think of giving a 15 year old a pistol! We don't even give him a cortex disrupter for goodness sake!" Drew shouted.

"Well, you know that there are other dangerous people out there who are willing to us guns and stuff," Cody said.

"Still, he is not old enough," Drew argued.

"But mom I am 15, I am old enough," Zak protested. Drew glared at him and Zak stayed silent.

"Anyways, do I need to know anything else that has been going on here?" Cody asked.

"I don't know maybe everything," Doyle sarcastically said.

"Well, you guys better start explaining," Cody sat down.

"How about I help out too?" They all turned and saw Chloe standing there. "Now, for explaining, I can at least give you guys back your memories back."

"Memories?"

**(A/N: I was thinking of stopping here but it would be too boring right? Oh wells, back to story.)**

Chloe walked up to everyone except Zak and Cody and touched their foreheads. They spaced out them came back.

"Chloe?" Drew said.

"Yeah, I know, got explaining to do. Cody you might as well listen too," Chloe said making a table and chairs.

"Whoa that was cool, and how do you know my name?" Cody asked taking a seat with the others.

"Oh that is not even the beginning of it," Chloe sat down teleported some cookies.

"Are those my chocolate chip cookies?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Chloe said embarrassed.

"Okay can someone tell me what is going on?" Cody said all confused.

"Sorry about leaving you in the dark Cody," Chloe said sipping some tea.

"Where did you get the tea?" Cody asked.

"Oh I got it from the kitchen," Chloe said.

"You can teleport things?" Cody said in surprised.

"Yeah, and she can teleport to places," Zak added.

"Actually, that power to teleport to places is gone. Zak, would you like to explain anything?" Chloe looked at Zak with narrow eyes.

"Well, that cave we took you to had some weird writing and I read a part out that had something to do with power transfer."

"Damn it!" Chloe shouted. Everyone except Cody was shocked by that. "That's why Kur is gone and some of my powers are gone. I don't have Kur but Zak, he is in you."

"WHAT!" everyone except Cody again shouted.

"Someone tell me who is Kur?" Cody said.

"Kur is an all powerful evil cryptid that wants to kill all of humanity. Argost wanted to use that power so he stole it by using the Flute of Gildemish. That in turn cause an explosion when he combined Zak's power to his doppelganger Zak Monday or Kaz I like to call him. That created the existent of me and my doppelganger. I was a part of Zak's power and I was the part that made Zak live. The flute was supposed to kill Zak but it only created me. Later on, I met with the Saturdays, and I posed as Chloe a sister to Tyler. I know you know that Tyler never had a sister. I thought you died also so I never worried about it. Anyways, Kur took over me and I died later on. Kur nearly succeed in wiping off humanity if it weren't for them. I later came back when a soul eater tried to take Zak's soul but I protected him which brought me back to this world. I lost my memory and I ended up in Makono, where Tyler was born. It turned out to be all wacky and I technically died but Kiyanna, a phoenix hybrid, saved me. In turn, we became closer so I erased all your guys memories of me so you don't go looking for me. I figured that it would be easier that way and I can still watch over you guys. I know, I was bad for doing that. Also I let Kaz go free with Komodo M, and the rest is history." Chloe finished explaining and drank some tea.

"Wow, that is one bad history you have," Cody remarked.

"Others had worse," Chloe said. (Maximum Ride reference)

"So how about those powers of your?" Cody asked.

"Fire, crystal, teleportation, seeing the future, change my look, erase and change memories, and my new perment power. Wings," Chloe smiled.

"Wings?" Zak said.

"Yeah, let me show you." Chloe got up and make sure that she had enough space. She unfurled her 16 foot jet black wings. "Personally, I like them. I always wanted to fly. They do get tired though."

"That is so cool," Zak said.

"You can fly?" Cody said in shock.

"They are not just for decoration." Chloe smirked. (Okay another Maximum Ride reference)

"So what are you planning to do now?" Doc asked.

"Well, i-" Chloe stopped dead in her sentence. She looked in the distance.

"What is going on?" Cody asked.

"Well, she is seeing the future," Zak said.

Chloe snapped out of it and she looked shocked. She was mumbling something and left the room.

"What did she see?" Cody asked. No one in the room had the answer.

* * *

_**Chloe's POV**_

_It was someplace dark, maybe a cave. She saw a lady tied up and gagged. She had black hair and was wearing a blue suit. That's Abbey Grey, Zak's old babysitter, I thought as I looked at the person holding her captive. I gasped at who it was. _

The vision ended and I was mumbling.

"No, Kaz, Komodo, why would you do that?" I mumbled as I went out of the room in total shock. _This isn't who Kaz and Komodo were._

* * *

Hollyleaf: So yeah, as I said these ideas and most of this chapter goes to Bdog!

Cody: I still don't understand why I am in here.

Hollyleaf: Cuz' you are.

Cody: But-

Hollyleaf: No buts, that's just nasty you know.

Cody: That's not was I trying to say!

Hollyleaf: Oh wells, it will have to wait for the next chapter.

Cody: Wha-

Zak: Please review for Hollyleaf!

Hollyleaf: Be quite Cody, I really don't want to blow you up.

Cody: Blow me up?

**Next Chapter: Complications**

"Damn it, can't we get a break?" Chloe asked.

"Hey, we aren't normal, besides we are Saturdays, why would we need to get a break," Zak replied.


	8. Chapter 8: Complications

**Chapter 8: Complications**

Hollyleaf: Okay before I start this chapter, there will be *SPOILER* a charater death *END OF SPOILER*

Everyone: WHAT!

Hollyleaf: also this chapter will be shorter than usual. I couldn't think of what else to put in so yeah.

Everyone: WHAT!

Hollyleaf: Okay enough with the "whats" or else I will blow you up.

Everyone: WHAT!

**BOOM!**

Everyone: AHHH!

Hollyleaf: I tried to warn you all. Anyways, I don't own TSS.

* * *

_**Chloe 's POV**_

I was lying on my bed. I couldn't bear to destroy my room so instead I camouflaged the entrance. I couldn't believe what Kaz did. Sure my counterpart is evil but still, I thought that he changed. Man, what to do especially when that Cody guy is looking for Abbey. I remembered that she did betray them but it still wasn't right to kidnap someone. I heard a knock at my door and I ignored it. Someone came inside and it was Cody.

"Err, hi-"

"Chloe. So Cody what do you want?" I asked.

"Well, what was that vision about?" Cody asked.

"I can't tell you. I don't feel that's right yet. I will tell when I figure it all out," I said. It was true; I still haven't figure out where Abbey exactly was. I already narrow down my search. I dropped off Kaz and Komodo at London, England so it must be located in the sewers. Exactly where is he at?

"Um, I think I will be going," Cody slowly exiting the room.

"Wait, I think I know where Abbey might be," I said.

"Really?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, but trust me, you are going to hate me," I said exiting my room brushing past Cody who gave me a confused look as I exited.

* * *

_**Later On**_

"No! I won't let you bet me!" I shouted as I struggled to get ahead.

"No you won't!" Zak said as he tried to stay ahead but I got ahead. "No!"

"Yes! And and YEAH! I won the game!" I fist pumped in the air. Zak was just plain in shock.

"How did I get beat by a girl?" Zak said shamefully.

"Remember, basically every secret cheat you know for the games I know," I winked at Zak who was in disbelief and had his jaw to the floor.

"But i-"

"Zak, close your mouth, you will catch flies," I said as I closed his mouth. I left the room with a smirk and went to work in command center. No one was in here but I made sure that no one was in here. I went over to the computer and started to pull up records of Zak Monday and his family. I searched on and on until I found one important fact and I closed the records. Next I pulled up maps of the sewers and quickly memorized multiple pathways to different places that Kaz might be hiding Abbey at. I closed it up and left the room.

* * *

_**Zak's POV**_

I watched as Chloe left the room with a grin on her face. I sighed and I went to the front of the airship. Right now, we were traveling to London, England for the search for Abbey. Sure Abbey is really hot looking but she was a dirty double crosser. Doc and Drew were there driving the airship while Cody was pacing back and forth. Cody was muttering something under his breath but he noticed me and stopped.

"Hey Zak," Cody said.

"Hey Cody, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just worried," Cody admitted.

"About Abbey right?" I asked.

"No not her, it's nothing," Cody lied. I looked at him and decided not to press the subject any further.

"Okay, so how much longer will it take to get to London?" I asked.

"Actually we are here," Drew said.

The ship was up in the air and we repealed down to the ground. Chloe took the lead and headed to the sewers which everyone was not so happy about.

"Hey Chloe, why are we looking in the sewers?" Cody asked.

"Because I said so," Chloe said looking ahead.

"Not only its dark in here, it stinks," I said.

"I can deal with the dark, you deal with the stinky part," Chloe said. She snapped her fingers and the sewers began to light up by small little flames. We all went deeper into the sewers when we came to a three way cutoffs.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We all split up. Zak, Cody, Doyle, and Tyler can go to the left, Doc, Drew, Fisk, and Komodo can go to the right, I will go through the middle," Chloe said.

"Okay," we all said splitting up into our groups and went into the tunnels.

* * *

_**Drew's POV**_

We were walking through the tunnel and it seemed to take forever. Chloe's flames were surprising going wherever it can reach. The tunnel was quite large and we soon reach a large dome like area. There was light but the flames still lit the place. There was only one tunnel to go to. We went inside and heard voices ahead. I motion for everyone to get ready and we headed into the tunnel. The voices grew louder and we all gasp. The next moment, we were knocked out.

* * *

_**Zak's POV**_

We walked through the tunnels when I thought I heard something. Appearentally Cody heard it too and rushed to when the noise came from. We all followed him and we found Abbey chained to the wall gagged. Cody got out his lock pick and quickly got Abbey out and un gagged her. She was unconscious and Cody and Doyle grabbed her and we began to walk back.

"This was too easy," I said.

"I agree, this might be a trap," Cody said.

"It is." I turned around and was knocked out the next moment.

* * *

_**Chloe's POV**_

I walked down my tunnel hoping that Kaz and Komodo M. did anything wrong to the rest of the groups. I walked on hoping that we can find Abbey soon and get the hell out of here. I walked on until I heard soft steps on the ground. I looked at the tunnel and found that it was large enough to fly in. I opened my wings and flew to the top of the tunnel and silently fly forward. I heard voices ahead and continued on. I reached the a dome area that had 3 tunnels. Two of them looked like it connected to the other tunnels (I silently cursed) and one went straight ahead. The dome area was lit only by my flames. I flew up to the top of the dome where it was darkness. My wings were thankfully black and helped me camoflauged in the shadows. I saw someone dragging someone. I squinted my eyes and I saw that it was Kaz dragging Cody. Kaz then chained Cody to the wall with everyone else and Komodo M. walked in.

"Is that everyone?" Komodo asked.

"No, Chloe is still missing," Kaz said.

"She should be arriving any moment," Komodo said.

"Or she is already here," Kaz said looking around but they couldn't see me.

"Oh wells, now they stay locked up here for now," Komodo said.

"Oh why can't I just beat up Zak Saturday now?" Kaz said. I took that as my cue and literal fell to the floor but snap out my wings at the last moment.

"Because I won't let you," I said glaring at both of them.

"Why hello Chloe nice to see you," Komodo greeted.

"Whatever, now why did you do this?" I asked them.

"Why? Because we are evil that's why," Kaz replied.

"I thought you guys changed but I was wrong. Now release my friends and family," I demanded.

"How about no!" Kaz shoot his Fang at me while Komodo charged at me. I dodged Komodo's attack but the Fang cut at my arm leaving a deep gash. Blood was escaping fast. I was about to teleport some bangages when Kaz and Komodo struck again at me. They both caught me off guard which left me with more gashes on my legs and arms. I quickly teleported some cloth but Kaz attack before I can do anything about my wounds.

"CHLOE!" I turned around and saw that Zak was awake.

"ZAK!" I shouted. I ran towards him but Kaz tripped me. I fell to the ground with a sicking thud. Kaz held me down while Zak was struggling to get out of his chains. I tried to get him off of me by flapping my wings but it was hopeless.

"These wings of yours are a pest," Kaz said. He grabbed one of my wings and I heard a snap. I screamed in pain as he did it to the other one.

"Now that is music to my ears," Kaz said.

"CHLOE!" Zak said still trying to struggle out of the chains. Then Zak started to turn a familiar orange.

"NO ZAK! DON'T DO IT!" I shouted. Zak ignored me as Fisk woke up and broke out of the chains. Both Komodos were being controlled as they knocked off Kaz off of me. Kaz tried using his powers but it wasn't working.

"Damn it, what is going on?" Kaz said.

"You shouldn't have done that," I said my voice wavering in fear.

"My my, Chloe, you were so hopeless to stop me," Zak said.

"Shut up Kur," I said. Kur came over to me and held up my chin.

"Now that is not very nice. Now I have to go kill off humanity but I will have a little warm up here. Don't worry I won't kill you or anyone here except for him." Kur pointed straight at Kaz who was now trembling in fear.

"Look what you did _Kaz _you just had to do this so you can have what? Revenge?" I shouted at him. Kur went over to Kaz and twisted his head. There was a snap and Kaz fell to the floor dead. I gasped as Kur left with Fisk and both Komodos. I got up but only fell to the ground. _Damn it, I lost too much blood and so much pain in my wings_, I thought as I slipped into the darkness.

* * *

_**WORLD NATION NEWS**_

**_"Hello my name is Karly and we are here watching as these things are destroying no, I just got news that these things are starting to kill people. So far the casualities are 10 people and millions of people hurt. Please we need help now!"_**

* * *

Hollyleaf: There that is the end of it. Sorry if it is shorter than usual. Also if you think that I am negelting Danville Creature, I'm not. I have a writer's block and I will post whatever I have on it right after I post this one so don't worry. Both of them are shorter than usual.

Kaz: And you made me die! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

Hollyleaf: PleasereviewforHollyleafandn owIhavetogosoIdontgetkilledb yKaz! AHHHHHH!

Kaz: COME BACK HERE!

Zak: What did she just say?

Cody: She said Please review for Hollyleaf and now I have to go so I don't get killed by Kaz.

Zak: Oh I see. Yeah what she said.


	9. Chapter 9: War of Cryptids Version II

**Chapter 9: War of Cryptids Version II**

Hollyleaf: Hey everyone. Sorry if I haven't updated like I use to but at least try to look at my poll on my profile. I want to write other stories but I honestly don't which you want to go on my profile please! Okay so disclaimer… Have to find some- Oh Cody!

Cody: NO!

Hollyleaf: Why not?

Cody: 'cause I have heard what you do so I won't even do it.

Hollyleaf: What about your guns?

Cody: *gulp* I can buy new ones.

Hollyleaf: Hmmm, what about Abbey?

Cody: Don't you touch-

Hollyleaf: Do it or else I will blow her up!

Cody: Fine. *Huff* Hollyleaf does not own TSS or me or Holly. We belong to Bdog. Also any other OC belongs to Holly. There happy!

Hollyleaf: Yeah. Now go on!

Cody: Be glad to!

_**3**__**rd**__** Person POV**_

Chloe opened her eyes and saw that a girl with short black hair was over her.

"Why the hell you kill him!" She was yelling at Chloe.

"What?"

"Why did you kill Kaz!"

"I didn't kill him."

"Yeah sure!" A fist collided with Chloe's face. Chloe instantly woke up and went onto hyper drive. Chloe kicked her in the gut and the girl clutched her stomach while Chloe escaped her. Chloe went over to Drew but was knocked down by the girl.

"You are not getting any help bitch!" Chloe rolled away while the girl punched the ground leaving a small crater.

"What the hell?" Chloe yelled as random things were being thrown at her like knives, books, pipes, pizza, waffles, tacos, shuriken, kunai, etc.

_Where does she even put all of this stuff? _Chloe thought while she dodged all of these things. Holly reached down and began to throw bombs.

"You are crazy!" Chloe yelled at her.

"But you killed Kaz!"

"No I didn't!"

"You didn't?" she said stopping throwing stuff at Chloe.

"I told you that."

"Really? Oh, my bad. I guess I missed Kaz." _Too much, _Chloe added.

"My name is Chloe Saturday."

"Holly Leaf."

"Funny I have a cat named Hollyleaf but it is put together," Chloe said.

"Really? Cool. So let's get your family out of there," Holly said pulling out a kunai and started to pick the lock.

"Why don't you use a bobby pin?" Chloe asked pulling out one from her hair.

"Because it wouldn't be as cool," Holly said unlocking Doc. Chloe smacked her forehead. Holly went to go work on Tyler while Chloe worked on Cody. After everyone was unlocked, Chloe and Holly sat down and waited.

"When did you meet Kaz?" Chloe asked.

"I meet him a while ago. You see, he was traveling with Komodo when I found him in the jungle where I was doing my ninja training. I talked to him and we ended up hanging out. I actually fell in love with him and so um yeah. I heard he was in London from ninja sources and went into the sewers and found Kaz here dead with you passed out and everyone else chained up. I of course thought the worst so yeah. Sorry about that. So why were you here?" Holly asked.

"We were here to save Abbey over there. We ended up in here and someone killed Kaz. His name is Kur. I have to make sure he is under control, because it is my job," Chloe said.

"I understand, want a chocolate chip waffle?" Holly said holding out one.

"It is frozen!" Chloe shouted.

"So, I like frozen ones," Holly said eating hers.

"I'll just toast it," Chloe said taking it from her. Chloe snapped her fingers and a small flame was just above her finger. Chloe toasted her waffle and ate it.

"That was so cool!" Holly shouted.

"Yeah," Chloe said.

"What happened?" Cody said waking up.

"Hi! Wait, Cody!" Holly shouted.

"Ninja girl!" Cody shouted.

"Yep, that's me."

"You know him?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, we meet up quite a while back too," Holly said.

"Yes, the only one that can sneak up on me anywhere I am," Cody said.

"Also I steal stuff then give it back. You wouldn't even know I was there," Holly said twirling a green ribbon. Chloe's left side ponytail fell down.

"What the-"

"I told ya, here is your ribbon back," Holly said holding it out. Chloe snatched it back and grumbled while she put her ponytail back up.

"So what happened while I was out?" Cody asked.

"Kaz is dead, Zak is evil to damn Kur and now he should be destroying the world with all the cryptids. I been keeping some on my side while I was unconscious but my influence over cryptids is equal to Kurs. It is a real struggle. Anything else you need to know?" Chloe asked.

"What do I need to do to help?" Cody asked.

"Keep these people company," Chloe said. Chloe made sure that there was enough fire to last them and to follow out of the sewers. Chloe spread out her wings which Holly looked at amazement and flew off.

"Did she always had that?" Holly asked.

"How am I supposed to know, I only met her yesterday," Cody said.

Chloe flew out of the sewers only to see the real damage that has begun. Smoke was raising and Chloe flew over towards it to see that the cryptids were desperately trying to fight against each other. Chloe saw Tsul'Kalu and flew down towards him.

"Do you know where I can find Kur?" Chloe asked.

"Kur? Don't you mean-"

"No, Kur has taken over so do you know please, I need to end it," Chloe said.

"Try the naga's," he said.

"Thanks," Chloe said and flew off. She flew towards the river and dived in. She swam in until one of the naga caught her and dragged her down further to the water. Chloe closed her eyes and then she was dragged onto a hard surface. Chloe coughed up water and looked up. It was Kur.

"What are you doing here?" Kur asked.

"I am here to save Zak!" Chloe yelled between breaths.

"Zak made that mistake when he entered that cave," Kur said.

"What! Damn it!" Chloe shouted.

"Ah, but you can Zak, if you just-"

"I won't do as you say. But I know what I can do," Chloe said. She made her fist into a one long blade covered in crystal.

"What are-"

Before Kur can say anything more, Chloe plunged it into her chest, piercing her heart. Chloe fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Stupid girl-"

"I am not stupid. I am going to take you back with me," Chloe said. Chloe dived into Zak's body and came out dragging a serpent's tale out of Zak. Zak and Kur started to scream while Chloe dragged out every part of the serpent and she cut off the head leaving it in Zak. Chloe put the serpent into herself and disappeared.

All over the world, the cryptids stopped attack while, the Saturdays, and everyone else, watched.

"Chloe did it?" Doc asked.

"I don't know," Cody said.

Zak woke up and saw that Chloe was dead again.

"Is this some kind of cruel joke!" Zak yelled. Chloe's body disappeared again and Zak left the lair. When he breached the water, Drew was on the boat smiling half heartily at Zak.

"Hi honey," Drew said.

"She did it again," Zak said.

"We know," Drew said. Drew got him out from the water and they went over back to the home.

Everyone that knew what happened was saying their thanks to nonexistent soul.

Hollyleaf: End!

Holly: Hey why do I only appear in this chap?

Hollyleaf: Cause-

Holly: No fair!

Hollyleaf: I will figure out something so say the ending okay!

Holly: NO!

Hollyleaf: Not even for a frozen chocolate chip waffle and a taco?

Holly: Damn it, okay I give up! Please review for Holly! Now give me my waffle and taco!

Hollyleaf: Here.

Holly: YEAH!

Hollyleaf: Okay….


End file.
